A Tale of Four Inquisitors
by Zekeboy98
Summary: Four Inquisitors must work together despite their different personalities and leadership styles to defeat a cross-universal murderer of Inquisitors known as the Reaper.
1. Prologue

**FOREWORD**

 _This story is part of my own canon for my Dragon Age Universe and takes into account my personal four Inquisitor's. My main Inquisitor is a male Trevelyan sword and shield warrior, but in recent playthroughs I have played Lavellan, Cadash, and Adaar and wanted to add them all into one story._

 _Dragon Age does not belong to me and is a product of the gaming company Bioware._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 **PROLOGUE**

The Inquisitor, Leonardo Trevelyan, had just finished nightly prayers that his mother would always encourage him to do when he was younger and was on his way to his bed. As he wrapped the comforter around himself and as he looked to his right, he sighed. His love, Josephine Montilyet was not next to him. He concluded that she was simply wrapping up her diplomatic duties for the night and would be in the room within the next ten minutes. He looked up at the bed cover above him as he waited. A moment later, Leo felt a small breeze dancing around the room, which he found strange because he recalled closing the balcony windows. He stood up from his bed and saw that the papers from his desk were slowly moving over towards the center of the room.

"What the?" Leo questioned.

Several seconds later, the papers from his desk started wildly flying across the room and Leo felt his long, dark hair flowing in front of him. He quickly reached next to his dresser, where he kept his sword and shield and prepared for what was coming. A green rift opened before him and he half-expected demons to coming pouring out, but he was introduced to a human hand. The human hand was followed by a body and then a head that was covered with a hood. Leo looked before him and realized this man was a mage by his staff. The mage looked around the room and when he spotted Leo he grew excited.

"I did it!" he remarked. "I actually did it!".

"Who are you?" Leo asked, still in his defensive position.

"Leonardo Trevelyan, you must come with me!" the mage said. "We don't have much time!".

"Time for what?" Leo questioned. "And how do you know my name?".

"Because!" the mage said pulling back his hood. "I _am_ you!".

Leo Trevelyan was revealed to someone who looked exactly like him, from the dark skin, long black hair to the hazel green eyes and scar on the side of his left eye.

"I'll explain everything on the way, but for now I need your help." the mage Leo claimed. "To save the multiverse!".

Leo Trevelyan stood a couple more moments in his defensive position before ultimately letting his guard down. He slowly walked up to the other Leo and reluctantly took his hand. The mage Leo pulled him in and within seconds, the rift was gone.

 **The entire room was left silent and messy.**


	2. Chapter 1

Leo Trevelyan found himself in a completely different plane of existence once he entered the rift with his mage parallel. Inside the rift, he saw different images and places, lands of his world that he had already traveled to, but Leo looked to hid side at his mage parallel and saw that he was adamantly focused ahead. Leo followed his gaze and saw that he stared past the images around them and was steady on the small ball of light before them. It was another another world.

However, before they could reach the world ahead them, mage Leo's anchor started to flicker and the two of them felt themselves slipping out of the rift they were in. Eventually they fell out the rift all together and crashed into a grassy ground below them. Leo was able to pick himself from the floor despite the hard fall, but he noticed that the mage Leo struggled to get to his feet.

"Sorry." mage Leo apologized as the main Leo helped him up. "I thought I would be strong enough to make the jump.".

"It's alright." Leo assured him. "You probably just need some rest.".

Leo looked around to scout the area they were in and sighed in relief.

"Looks like we're at the Crossroads in the Hinterlands." Leo informed. "I have a forward camp set up nearby. We can stay there for a couple of hours until we're rested up.".

"I would say that we have to move forward." mage Leo groaned. "But perhaps a few hours couldn't hurt.".

Leo tried assisting his mage parallel with walking, but mage Leo simply waved him off, assuring that he could walk by himself with his staff. Leo lead them up a dusty trail that was shrouded in darkness by the trees above blocking the moonlight. With what little mana he had left, mage Leo conjured up a fire spell that lit his hand, providing light for the pathway ahead. The two of them winded up the trail on the hill they were on until they both heard a waterfall. Following the sound of the waterfall, the two of them were revealed to a forward camp that had two guards posted.

"Put your hood on." Leo advised his mage counterpart. "Nobody here should know that there are two of us.".

Mage Leo did so and the two continued forward, making themselves noticeable to the guards.

"Inquisitor!" the guards said running up to him, surprised.

"At ease soldiers." Leo informed them.

"What is it that brings you here?"

"I was just wandering the area and I stumbled upon this man, completely void of any energy." Leo started. "Tomorrow morning, we will be on our way to Redcliffe, but for now he just needs water and rest.".

"Right away ser."

One of the guards went towards one of their camp tents to prepare it for the Inquisitor, while the other one prepared a flask of water for the Inquisitor's guest. Leo escorted his mage parallel into the prepared tent and gently lay him down on the sleeping comforters set inside. Leo greeted the guard collecting the water to prevent him from coming inside the tent to do so and discovering the guest's true identity.

"Thank you." Leo said to the guards. "Feel free to get a quick catnap in. I'll be up for a while.".

"Right away ser." the guards returned, eagerness in the voice. "Thank you, my lord.".

The guards scurried off to their camps and prepared themselves for their nap. As they did so, Leo returned to his own tent to assist his mage parallel.

"Here." Leo handed him the flask of water.

Mage Leo graciously took the flask and began drinking the water. Leo watched amazed as he drank the entire flask in one sitting.

"I was very thirsty." mage Leo said, explaining himself.

Mage Leo set the flask aside and sat right up clearing his throat.

"Listen Leo." Mage Leo started. "You need to know what's really going on. Why our multiverse is in danger.".

"Go ahead." Leo stated.

"Alright." Mage Leo sighed.

 _There is a killer out there, in the multiverse, traveling to different worlds and killing Inquisitors. He is called the Reaper, a powerful mage that has the ability to travel through different dimensions. He has killed countless different Inquisitors, some that look like us and some that don't. I was only able to get here to you with the help of those that came before me._

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

 _One elven Inquisitor, Alaina, managed to survived her initial encounter with the Reaper and managed to study the magic the Reaper uses to travel across Space. She managed to duplicate its power for a one time use only and used it to warn me of his coming. Using the residue of her magic, my Morrigan with her knowledge from the Well of Sorrows, my Dorian, who was already well-versed in the other powerful magical practice of Time Magic, and myself, an expert at Rift Magic, managed to replicate the same magic and create a rechargable version of it. Eventually, the Reaper caught up to Alaina and I and she sacrificed her life, allowing me to come here._

"Can we stop the Reaper?" Leo questioned.

 _The Reaper is powerful, but not invulnerable. Whatever it is, the Alaina managed to wound the Reaper in their battle._

"And what is your plan to stop him?" Leo lastly inquired.

 _We have been blessed by the Maker to hold this power. Before, all the Inquisitors were hopelessly trying to play defense, but thanks to the Alaina's sacrifice, we can finally play on the offensive and gather as many Inquisitors as we can to fight the Reaper. We can do this, I know we can!_

Mage Leo felt himself getting tired after his whole spiel and fell back down to his bedding.

"But it is best that we get some measure of rest before we travel to the next universe." Mage Leo said with a yawn.

"I'm going to stay up for a bit." Leo said.

"Suit yourself." Mage Leo shrugged.

Leo left the tent and felt the cool breeze danced around his face. He looked around at the beautiful flora and fauna around him and then looked up at the stars and moon. In his pensive thought, he began thinking about his friends and his love Josephine. He felt horrible that so many Inquisitors had to die to get to this point, but he was also grateful. He and Mage Leo have the chance to save existence beyond the world they laid in now, but he knew it would be a huge undertaking, another adventure for the famed Inquisitor.

 **"Maker help us all." he prayed.**


	3. Chapter 2

After a couple hours of sleep, both Inquisitors made haste back down to the Crossroads in the Hinterlands. Leo didn't get any sleep as a result of thoughts racing through his mind, thoughts about Mage Leo. Surely, he was told everything he needed to know about their task, but he wanted to learn more about Mage Leo, the personal things. He transformed his thoughts into words as they walked down the road back to the Crossroads.

"Is mother…" Leo started.

"Unfortunately, no." Mage Leo answered, knowing what he was going to ask. "But if our mothers were anything alike, she was a respectable and caring woman, adored by many.".

"And father?" Leo continued.

"I am a mage." Mage Leo simply said. "I stayed in a Circle most of my life where he wouldn't dare visit me. I'd imagine that although you are not a mage, he groomed a career for you as a templar, yes?"

Leo nodded.

"Ah yes, the child he always wanted." Mage Leo scoffed. "I'm sure becoming Inquisitor destroyed your entire life.".

"Actually no." Leo answered. "Becoming Inquisitor has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Contrary to you might believe, I did not have a great relationship with father because I didn't want to become a templar.".

"That is a...pleasant revelation." Mage Leo responded. "Maybe our father's personality is the one constant throughout the entire multiverse.".

The two of them laughed and it laughed even more when they realized that their laugh was exactly the same.

Once the two of them entered the Crossroads, Mage Leo lifted his hand and began scanning the environment around him.

"In my world, there was a lot of conflict here between the mages and templars which severely weakened the Veil." Mage Leo explained. "If the same holds for your world, it'll be easier for me to bend the Veil and open a jump rift.".

Mage Leo began channeling the power of the Fade and slammed his mage staff on the ground, causing the space before him to distort. Similar to the rift that was conjured in his room, Leo watched as loose grass and leaves started to gravitate in the space in front of Mage Leo. Slowly, but surely, a small rift opened and as it became bigger, more commotion started occurring.

"Almost there." Mage Leo grunted.

Leo looked in amazement as the rift grew. He saw glimpses of other worlds through the near completed rift and echoes of those worlds could be heard.

Then the crunching of leaves behind them were heard.

"Look out!" Leo called out.

Leo tackled Mage Leo to the ground, saving him from a fireball attack that approached behind him. However, because the spell for the jump rift was disrupted, it completely closed in on itself..

"You've eluded me for the last time." a voice spoke.

Leo and Mage Leo turned and was greeted by a hooded figure in ancient Tevinter-like robes. They stood with a dark aura around them and watched as the bottom of the robe dragged along the dust of the ground.

"It's him!" Mage Leo said. "The Reaper.".

Leo helped Mage Leo to his feet and the two prepared to take on the Reaper.

"We'll have to incapacitate him here if we are to continue!" Mage Leo said conjuring up a spell.

Leo ran towards the Reaper with his shield covering his face and upper body. The Reaper shot simple spells at Leo that he was able to deflect with his shield. The Reaper then tried to zap him with a lightning bolt, but he easily sidestepped and avoided the attack. Leo was now only a couple of feet away from the Reaper, when the Reaper attempted one last attack in which he shot another blast of energy. Leo's shield once again caught it, but the magic soon found itself wrapping around the shield and as it leaked onto Leo, he felt himself losing control of his body. The Reaper lifted his hand, which lifted Leo off the ground and slightly waved his hand, causing Leo to fly back over to his mage parallel. Mage Leo casted a spell that dispelled the effects of the Reaper's spell. He then helped Leo to his feet, but told him to stay back to regain his strength.

Mage Leo summoned the energies of the Fade and directed them towards the Reaper. He used his rift mage capabilities to veilstrike and stonefist his enemy, but the Reaper was able to counter them all. For the moment, the two were in a stalemate, but Mage Leo only knew it was because the Reaper was playing the defense and not actually shooting spells back. Eventually, Mage Leo fade stepped towards the Reaper in an attempt to surprise attack the Reaper, but he was shocked to discover that the Reaper had forseen his attack and met it with its own attack. The resulting attack caused the both of them to slide back to their respective sides in a great blast of magic. Fortunately, Mage Leo was able to recover from the attack faster than the Reaper and was able to catch him in a pull of the abyss rift magic ability.

"We can't beat him by ourselves!" Mage Leo coughed. "He's too powerful!"

Mage Leo looked at his anchored hand and back at Leo who was still willing to fight the Reaper. He then grabbed Leo's anchored hand and close his eyes as he started to summon magic.

"What are you doing?" Leo questioned.

"I am too weak to make another jump rift." Mage Leo claimed. "But you're strong enough to make it.".

"What are you…"

Leo felt a slight sting in his anchored hand as the magic Mage Leo summon transfer into his hand. It was the same pain he felt when he first obtained the anchor.

"You'll have to make the jump by yourself." Mage Leo said.

"No, we can still make it together!" Leo believed.

"You have to concentrate to make the rift to jump." Mage Leo explained. "That can't happen if the Reaper is attacking you.".

"But…"

"I'm doing to you what Alaina did for me!" Mage Leo claimed. "A necessary sacrifice. Looks like you're the recruiter now!".

Leo hesitated for a moment, but then complied and began focusing on making the jump rift. Mage Leo returned his attention to the Reaper who was nearly out of the pull of the abyss. He began shooting magic spells at the Reaper to hold them off until Leo was done. Leo watched as the rift before him got bigger and bigger and saw the once still loose grass and leaves resume circling the rift. He turned back to see where the Reaper was and saw that they were still struggling, but making progress towards them. He then gathered all of his focus to speed up the process of the jump rift. Within the minute, Leo finished the jump rift

"It's finished!" Leo said turning back to Mage Leo. "We can both make it.".

Mage Leo looked back at Leo's hand while he was still shooting magic at the Reaper who was only a couple of feet away. He grabbed it, letting the last of his magic bolts to hit the Reaper, but as Leo tried pulling him in through the rift, he was met with resistance from the other side. He looked to the other side and saw that the Reaper had a powerful magic spell attached to Mage Leo's legs. He couldn't move.

"I've got you!" Leo said determined.

"No, you have to go." Mage Leo returned.

"No, we can…".

"I said go!" Mage Leo interrupted.

Mage Leo used the last of his magic to magically push Leo into the Rift. As Leo floated away from the rift in the interdimensional space he was in, he saw the Rift close. Leo found himself floating through this dimension faster than he did when he and Mage Leo first attempted it. He saw the various images of Thedas and heard the echoes of these worlds, but as he continued to go faster, the images started to blur and the voices started to become high-pitched and overwhelming. Eventually, the images transformed into a bright light that blinded him.

Once his sight returned, he saw that he was back in Skyhold, but the resulting jumped caused him great fatigued and he fell to the ground.

"Dear Maker, get the Inquisitor!" was the last thing he heard.


	4. Chapter 3

Leo felt himself laying on warm padding, but the air around him was cold. In the distance, he could hear a waterfall and he grew anxious. There was only one place in Skyhold that was near a waterfall. He opened his eyes and saw the metal bars in front of him, along with two guards posted outside his cell, who started whispering amongst each other. He tried lifting himself off the ground, which prompted one of the guards to whisper in the others ear. The guard then nodded her head and left.

"Wait." Leo hoarsely pleaded.

The guard that remained didn't respond. The both of them waited for several minutes before echoes from the jailhouse stairs were heard. The sound of two pairs of feet going down the stairs were rapid and were in urgency. Leo didn't know what to expect, but he kept his confidence as best as he could.

"Here he is, Your Worship." the female guard said returning. "Awake and alive.".

A third person appeared in between the guards. At first, she looked like a complete shadow, but once she ventured into the light, she became a clear figure.

"Thank you two very much." she thanked. "I can take it from here.".

The guards nodded and marched away to the waterfall area of the jailhouse. She then approached closer to the cell to get a better look at Leo. The woman was a thin elf with a light brown skin tone and ears bigger than any other elf Leo had encountered. She wore her light brown hair in a ponytail and had a hint of green in her hazel eyes, similar to Leo. The last defining feature that Leo noticed was a light scar that was on her left cheek. Leo realized that she didn't approach him with malice, but had a friendly demeanor.

"I'm not here to hurt you." the woman assured with a smile. "Despite your current accommodations.".

"Are you the Inquisitor?" Leo asked.

"Yes." the woman confirmed. "Do you ask because I am an elf?".

"No, there is nothing wrong with that." Leo apologized. "It's just that I must've jumped really far.".

"Jump." the elven Inquisitor mentioned. "The guards mentioned that you kept murmuring something about jumping while you were unconscious.".

"Oh that." Leo sighed. "This might be hard to believe, but...I am not from this world. I come from another world, very similar to this, but in that world I am the Inquisitor.".

The elven Inquisitor closed her eyes as though she was mediating. Leo looked at her worried and confused and wondered if she was alright, but a moment later she opened her eyes and act as though nothing happened.

"You're telling the truth." she answered. "It explains why you also have the anchor."

"How do you know?" Leo asked perplexed.

"The Voices tell me that your anchor doesn't originate from this world.".

"The Voices?"

"Yes, from the Well of Sorrows." she revealed. "I'm assuming that your Morrigan drank from it instead?".

"Yes." Leo nodded. "Listen, I would love to continue a normal conversation, but I've come with important news.".

"What news?" the elven Inquisitor asked.

"There is a killer out there named the Reaper and he's after you, me and all the other Inquisitors!" Leo started.

The elven Inquisitor paused for a second and looked over at the guards who seemed to had heard nothing. After internalizing what Leo said to her, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a key.

"The Voices tell me that you are telling the truth." she said, putting the key into the cell's lock.

The elven Inquisitor unlocked Leo's cell and opened the door for him. He slowly walked out of it and faced the elven Inquisitor. She was a lot shorter than he expected out of the cage, as she was only as tall as his upper chest. She found herself flushed from embarrassment.

"Perhaps it is best that you tell me everything in private." the elven Inquisitor explained. "Wouldn't want word of this to spook the soldiers here.".

"I suppose you're right." Leo shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Leo looked down to his rumbling stomach.

"Some food would be great." Leo smiled. "Thank you…"

 **"Kaya." the elven Inquisitor answered shaking Leo's hand. "Kaya Lavellan."**


	5. Chapter 4

"Wow!" Kaya stood appalled.

"Yep." Leo nodded placing his dinner plate down as he finished his food. "I had your same reaction.".

"And here I thought Corypheus was the worst it could get." Kaya said, shaking her head.

"This Reaper may be more powerful than Corypheus if two Inquisitors aren't enough to stop them."

"You said they wore Tevinter robes." Kaya replied. "Perhaps a Corypheus loyalist?".

"Maybe." Leo pondered. "But if they're powerful enough to take on two seasoned Inquisitors at a time, why would they be working _for_ Corypheus and not their own agenda?".

"That's true." Kaya agreed.

The two of them had spent the evening discussing the mission ahead of them in Kaya's room. Leo had told her about his mage parallel, the Reaper, and the universe jumping anchor that laid on his left hand. She believed everything he said and the voices once again confirmed everything he said was true.

"We'll have to leave by tomorrow morning." Leo suggested, getting comfortable on Kaya's couch. "Apparently, it takes time for the Reaper to find where we are, but not too much.".

"Sure thing." Kaya agreed, laying down on her bed. "I'll make sure you get the proper armor for the road ahead.".

"Thank you." Leo smiled.

"My pleasure." Kaya smiled back.

The two of them stared directly up at the ceiling. Admittedly, it was difficult to get some sleep due to what awaited them tomorrow. For several minutes there was an uneasiness that the both of them felt.

"Leo?" Kaya called.

"Yeah?" Leo returned.

"Since we'll be working together, I think it's best that we get to know each others background." Kaya suggested.

"Sure." Leo responded. "What do you want to know?".

"I don't know." Kaya shrugged. "Your beliefs, morals...family?"

Leo paused for a moment.

"I don't mean to intrude…"

"No, it's fine." Leo laughed.

"My full name is Leonardo Trevelyan of House Trevelyan in the Free Marches, specifically Ostwick and I am the youngest son of Luscious and Rae Trevelyan. My family follows the Andrastian faith and my father decided to continue the tradition of putting his children in the Chantry. The oldest, my brother Aaron was to inherit the Bann title, but worked as a scholar for the Chantry and collected rare artifacts for the Chantry. My older sister, Elaina, joined the Chantry as a sister. Their devoutness led them to the Conclave and you could guess what happened to them.".

"Oh." Kaya said. "You have my condolences."

"I appreciate it." Leo responded.

"Were you close to them?" Kaya asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love them and miss them with all my heart, but if I'm being honest, the only thing that kept us close was our duty to the Maker." Leo explained. "We didn't have the ideal childhood together unfortunately.".

"What were you groomed to be?" Kaya asked.

"My family has always had a templar in the Chantry and I was groomed to become one since I am the youngest." Leo revealed. "But then the Conclave happened.".

"And you survived to become the Inquisitor." Kaya finished.

"Yes." Leo nodded. "And I've come to love my job and duty to others.".

"I feel the same way." Kaya agreed.

"But that's enough about me, what of you?" Leo eagerly asked.

"I am Kaya Lavellan from the Lavellan Dalish clan in the Free Marches. I was First to Keeper Deshanna and worked closely with her to protect and maintain the knowledge of the clan. Contrary to most Dalish clans, my clan openly traded and bartered with humans and for the most part we were respected.".

"Any siblings?" Leo questioned.

"The Dalish _are_ my brothers and sisters." Kaya stated. "As for biological siblings, no I do not have any. In fact, I don't ever think I met my real parents, but I always saw the Keeper as my mother anyhow.".

"Wait, I just realized." Leo politely interrupted. "You don't have the face tattoos that other Dalish I've encountered have.".

"Oh, the Vallaslin?" Kaya returned. "It was removed.".

"How?" Leo questioned. "I thought it was permanent.".

"Solas removed it." Kaya revealed.

"Ah, I see." Leo nodded.

"Anyhow, our clan had heard about the Conclave and my Keeper believed it would affect the lives' of the elves so she sent me to spy on the talks.".

"And that's how you became the Inquisitor?"

"Yes." Kaya smiled.

"Then I must've never attended." Leo concluded.

"It's possible." Kaya said. "Although I love being the Inquisitor, once I'm done with my work, I plan to return to my clan and take up my role as Keeper. It is my duty to them, especially with the knowledge from the Well. And what of you? What will you do after your role as Inquisitor is done?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "I would love to take the time to travel with my Josi. Maker, she must be worried for me.".

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Kaya smiled. "Josephine is a nice girl and I'm happy for the two of you.".

"Thank you Kaya." Leo smiled back.

"Well." Kaya yawned. "I think it's best that we get our sleep now.".

"Yes, I agree." Leo yawned in response.

 **The two of them got comfortable in their bedding and closed their eyes. Within the minute, the both of them were sound asleep.**


	6. Chapter 5

Early during the next morning, Kaya woke up before Leo and took the time to venture down to the undercroft to obtain armor for him. Returning to her room, she brought Dagna and Leliana. The both of them possessed knowledge that Kaya believed Leo would like to hear.

"Wha..what?" Leo groaned as he was shaken out of his sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was confronted by an eager Dagna who was directly in his face. Leo was startled and fell off of the couch, causing Dagna and Kaya to laugh, while Leliana cracked a simple smirk.

"Ow." Leo whined rubbing his head.

"Sorry, my Lord." Dagna apologized. "It's just so amazing to see you awake!".

"She means that she researched your anchor when you were unconscious in the prison." Kaya explained.

"And I found something that might interest you." Dagna claimed.

"Go for it." Leo encouraged.

"Well, the magic that allows you to create jump rifts shares similar magic to the anchor." Dagna revealed.

"Yes, I figured that." Leo responded.

"But I tested the magic from Inquisitor Lavellan's anchor with the jump rift magic and they _complement_ each other." Dagna continued.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked perplexed.

"It means that the more anchor magic that is pour into the jump rift magic, the more powerful the jump rift magic gets." Dagna explained. "As long as Inquisitor Lavellan is willing to lend some of her anchor magic, you can concentrate more on your destination and you'll feel less fatigued after each jump.".

"Wow, this is some excellent news!" Leo smiled. "Great work Dagna!".

"Thank you Inquisitor Trevelyan." Dagna blushed.

"Well, we ought to leave soon to gather other Inquisitors." Kaya suggested. "I brought some armor for you to wear.".

"Thank you." Leo nodded.

Leo went into a corner to put his new armor on. It was vanguard mail, but it was made of strong Dragonbone material to protect against powerful attacks and Highever Weave to protect against magical abilities. The armor provided comfort, protection and style. As he finished tightening his new armor, Leo left the corner only to be confronted by Leliana who placed a hand in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Leo asked.

"I have news that you may find disturbing, but it'll explain a lot." Leliana explained.

"What is it?" Leo inquired.

"Have you ever wondered why you aren't the Inquisitor of this world?" Leliana questioned.

"Yes, I imagined that I didn't attend the Conclave." Leo reasoned.

"No, you _did_ attend." Leliana revealed. "The only way Kaya survived was because the anchor protected her, which meant that you didn't. Our world's Leonardo Trevelyan died at the Conclave.".

"Dear Maker." Leo said.

Many thoughts ran through Leo's mind. Indeed it was a shock to find that he died at the Conclave, but his main concern was how his father fared in this world knowing that _all_ of his children died at the same time.

"Thank you for telling me." Leo nodded.

"I felt I needed to tell you this, but more importantly the lesson here is to beware of these worlds that you're traveling to." Leliana concluded. "Only one event really differs from our worlds, but you may travel to worlds where there are many events that can affect the outcome of those worlds.".

"I'll keep that in mind." Leo said.

"Good luck." Leliana responded shaking Leo's hand. "And make sure our lady comes back home.".

"I will." Leo responded.

Leo ventured over to the center room where Kaya waited. She wore Dalish Keeper robes that had a lavender color scheme and carried a lyrium-infused staff, mostly likely obtained during her trip into the Deep Roads.

"Ready?" Kaya asked lending her anchor hand to Leo.

"Ready." Leo confirmed grabbing her hand.

Leo felt the rush of magic pour into his anchor hand and he felt a surge of energy that felt like adrenaline. It was enough for him to open a jump rift with relative ease. The rift brought Leo back to the night where his mage parallel arrived to his aid. Dagna and Leliana took cover as papers began flying around the room.

"It's beautiful." Kaya said peering into the rift.

"I know." Leo agreed.

The two of them prompted themselves to jump into the rift and did so together. A moment after they were gone, the papers around the ceased their movements. Leliana and Dagna moved from their cover position and looked at the empty spot where the Inquisitors Trevelyan and Lavellan were.

" **That was...amazing!" Dagna cheered.**


	7. Chapter 6

The two Inquisitors found themselves in the interdimensional plane between several universes. The voices of these several universes were heard all around the plane and images of these universes flashed all around them. Although this was Leo's third time being here and Kaya's first time, they both share something in common.

They were equally stunned by the plane's beauty.

Kaya wondered where they planned on heading and Leo admitted that he was unsure and that he hadn't exactly master the power of jumping. However, he did recall Dagna's advice about staying focused to land safely in one of these worlds so he closed his eyes and did so. Kaya held on tight to his hand, hoping not to fall into one of these worlds without him, but she still looked at the beauty around her while his eyes were closed.

As Leo's focus increased, the voices and images started to get louder and brighter, respectively. Kaya started to panic and closed her eyes, but Leo had learned that this meant that they were closing in on a specific world. When they opened their eyes, they were in _some_ Inquisitor's room. They could tell it wasn't either one of their rooms because the bed was dwarven crafted, finely crafted the two added.

"Looks like we made the jump." Leo concluded.

"It was incredible!" Kaya smiled. "But how are you feeling?"

"I actually feel fine." Leo answered. "No fatigue at all."

"That's good." Kaya nodded.

"Oh great…" a voice groaned.

Leo and Kaya turned to the voice and found a dwarf who stood there with only his pants on. He was a handsome short and stocky built man with a buzz cut and light hazel colored eyes that had the tint of green in them. He had light stubble possibly from not shaving in several days, but the most noticeable feature on him was the blue S-shaped tattoo below his right eye. Leo and Kaya had both dealt with enough Carta dwarves back in their worlds to know that he was a casteless dwarf, which didn't bother them in the least.

"Listen sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your elven mistress to wait downstairs like the rest of the nobles." the dwarven Inquisitor continued.

"Elven mistress?" Kaya responded, slightly offended.

"We apologize my lord." Leo expressed. "We aren't actually the nobles we speak of. It might be hard to believe, but we're Inquisitors from different worlds. and we need your help.".

"Alright, I'm game." the dwarven Inquisitor shrugged.

"But we haven't given you any details." Kaya said.

"Hey, I've had to deal with eager nobles for several weeks now." the dwarven Inquisitor revealed. "If I can get away from them even for a day, I'll be happy. Besides, this'll bring some action back into my life.".

"Well then." Leo responded looking at Kaya with a slight shocked look. "We ought to be going soon.".

"Yeah, yeah, just give me ten minutes to put some clothes on and gather my things." the dwarven Inquisitor returned.

While the dwarven Inquisitor got ready, Leo and Kaya awkwardly walked around the room examining the different items around. They found many female underwear and undershirts near his bed, which made Kaya shiver. By the time he came out, he was rushing them.

"Alright, the name's Campbelin Cadash, but you can just call me Cadash and we should get going." the dwarven Inquisitor introduced. "Josephine will be up here any moment to call me down.".

"I'm Leonardo Trevelyan." Leo introduced.

"And I'm Kaya Lavellan." Kaya introduced.

"Trevelyan and Lavellan." Cadash repeated. "Great to meet you, now let's go!"

The three Inquisitors were able to jump to another world. They could tell that they jumped pretty far this time because the bed in the Inquisitor's room was Qunari decorated.

"I...think I need to...sit down." Leo struggled to say.

Kaya came to his aid and escorted him to the couch for him to sit down and rest, while Campbelin was still freaking out over the rift jump.

"What the hell guys!" Campbelin panicked. "I _just_ got over my trauma from being in the Fade and you decide to do something like this!".

"You didn't think it was beautiful?" Kaya questioned.

"I'm a dwarf!" Campbelin returned. "There's only so much weird magic shit I can take!".

"Are you alright?" Kaya asked Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo assured. "That last jump just took a lot out of me and...Oh my Maker!".

Leo's eyes grew wide at what was in front of him. Kaya followed his eyes and shriek once she saw what he was seeing.

"What is i… great ancestors!" Campbelin butted in.

The three of them saw a raging female Qunari warrior rushing at them with ferocity. Kaya tried summoning magic from her staff to protect them, but she didn't have enough time to cast a barrier spell. The Qunari knocked them over the stair ledge causing them to fall over. She then turned her attention towards Campbelin.

"Hey now, I have no quarrel with you." Campbelin said reaching for his daggers for protection.

"Then why are you in my room!" the Qunari questioned.

"Because...we need your help." Leo said climbing back up the stairs with Kaya.

"And why should I trust you?" the Qunari asked, still in a defensive position.

"Because… we're all Inquisitors." Kaya explained.

The three of them lifted their left hands to show the Qunari Inquisitor their anchors.

"But...but how?"

"If you'll let us explain…" Leo coughed.

The Qunari Inquisitor let her guard down and crossed her arms.

"Then talk."

Leo, Kaya, and Campbelin spent a good ten minutes explaining the whole story to the Qunari Inquisitor. It would've shorter, but Leo was still recovering from the Qunari Inquisitor's attack so Kaya and Campbelin occasionally had to step in and speak on his behalf. Despite the jumbled up story, the Qunari Inquisitor understood what their mission was and she agreed to join them.

"I'm sorry for attacking you two." the Qunari Inquisitor apologized. "Being the Inquisitor has only made my life somewhat better. People see me and they just attack me first and ask questions second.".

"It's alright." Leo accepted the apology.

"My name is Soleana Adaar." the Qunari Inquisitor revealed.

The three Inquisitors stood up to greet her and realized that they couldn't meet her face to face. Leo wasn't that embarrassed at the height difference. He was taller than the average human and reached the top of her shoulder. Kaya found herself more embarrassed than when she first met Leo. Campbelin meanwhile tried to play funny and ask Soleana where a stool was for him.

Soleana had a dark brown complexion and horns that curled upward. She had her crimson colored hair tied up and donned intimidating, yet gorgeous scarlet eyes, but like the Inquisitors before her, she had the green tint in them. Leo deduced that these bright and red features were the origin of her name. The last defining figure on her were freckles, which were difficult to see from afar, but easily visible up close. Kaya thought they were adorable.

After they were done with their introductions, Soleana asked what was next for them.

"How do you suppose we fight this Reaper?"

"Despite how far we jump, the Reaper will always catch up to us in a day or two." Leo explained. "I don't want to think what they're doing in their spare time as they're jumping these worlds, but the best course of action I believe will be to wait here.".

"I agree." Kaya nodded. "We can spring a trap here for them away from Skyhold.".

"Why play the defense?" Campbelin inquired. "There's four of us and one of them. We can easily take them down if we go _after_ them.".

"I agree." Soleana nodded. "Taking them head on will work better and it'll certainly bring the same element of surprise.".

"How do you suppose we find them?" Leo asked.

"It is possible with my magic, we can go through a jump rift and sense them." Kaya suggested. "They have the same power as you so it shouldn't be hard to find them.".

"Alright, sounds like we have a plan." Leo concluded. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning.".

"What should we do in the meantime?" Soleana questioned.

"I suppose that we should get to know each other." Leo suggested. "We're all strangers working towards the same goal and we should be able to trust in each other.".

" **Agreed." Soleana nodded. "And I know how we can do that."**


	8. Chapter 7

"A nice game of Wicked Grace before we deal with the asshole tomorrow?" Campbelin questioned. "Nice idea Adaar.".

The four Inquisitors sat at a table in the center of Soleana's room, playing Wicked Grace, while drinking ale and eating snacks. A nice get-together before the four of them faced the Reaper and defeat him.

"Just something to ease our spirits." Leo chuckled.

"I'm admittedly not the best at this game." Kaya nervously smiled.

"And here I was hoping for some genuine competition tonight." Campbelin retorted.

"Just deal the cards." Soleana replied.

Leo shuffled the cards and dealt them amongst the four of them. Each Inquisitor looked at their cards and then at each other, smirking. The game of wits had begun.

"Listen, as much as I can't wait to win this game, I wouldn't want it to be all boring and silent." Campbelin spoke. "I wanna hear about you guys.".

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"Like how you dealt with things in your worlds." Campbelin explained. "I'll start first, mages or templars?".

"Mages." Leo answered.

"Mages." Kaya answered.

"Woah, woah!" Campbelin laughed. "Mind explaining why you chose them."

"Mages deserve a chance to prove themselves." Leo answered. "I have great friends who are mages that deserve their freedom.".

"I'm a mage." Kaya said lifting her staff. "But besides that, I knew as a mage that our power was powerful enough to close the Breach.".

"Fair enough." Campbelin nodded. "I for one chose the templars. From a power and influence point of view, the templars are looked on more favorably than the mages.".

"I choose templars too." Soleana answered. "The Breach was magic. Templars dispels magic. It's as simple as that.".

Each Inquisitor nodded their heads at each others answers, respecting them to say the least.

"Alright my turn." Soleana grinned. "What did you guys do with the Grey Wardens?".

"They joined the Inquisition." Leo answered.

"I second that." Kaya added.

"Third." Campbelin said lifting his drink.

"Good to see we all see eye to eye in that sector." Soleana nodded, taking a gulp of her ale.

"My turn!" Kaya eagerly called in her buzzed state. "Did you or did you not drink from the Well of Sorrows?".

"I didn't." Leo answered. "I felt it wasn't my place to take the knowledge of the elven people.".

"I let Morrigan have her fun with it and boy was I glad she did." Campbelin laughed.

"Nope!" Soleana shook her head. "I wasn't down for having an elven goddess control me.".

"Mythal isn't so bad." Kaya replied. "She hasn't really asked me of anything. In fact, she seems to be…silent.".

"The moment of truth!" Leo stated. "Who is your Divine?".

"Leliana!" Kaya answered.

Leo highfived her, happy that they chose the same person.

"She seems the ideal candidate!" Leo spoke. "As an Andrastian, I would love to see the other races of Thedas be able to join the Chantry by their own accord.".

"And don't forget the freed mages." Kaya added.

"Yeah, Leliana is a nice and all, but I had to go with Cassandra. We needed a restored, stable Chantry that can bring back order, not a extremely reformed one." Solean revealed.

"I chose Vivienne." Campbelin answered.

The three other Inquisitors looked at him with raised eyebrows. There was nothing but dead silence.

"What?" Campbelin shrugged. "She's an opportunist, I'm an opportunist. Seems right to me."

The other Inquisitors looked at each other and then back at Campbelin and shrugged it off.

"What about the ruler or rulers of Orlais?" Kaya asked.

"Celene and Briala!" Leo answered.

"Sweet me too!" Kaya replied.

"Briala pulling the strings on Gaspard because I like seeing the 'little person' getting the upper hand." Campbelin explained.

"I didn't have time for their Game, but I won it and forced them to rule all together." Soleana answered.

"Takes a true boss to do that." Campbelin laughed.

"Who was your field team?" Soleana asked.

"Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian." Leo answered.

"Cassandra, Cole, and Solas." Kaya answered.

"Iron Bull, Sera, and Vivienne." Campbelin.

"Blackwall, Sera, and Dorian." Soleana answered.

Alright now I'm really curious." Campbelin smirked. "Who are your significant others?".

"Josephine is my love." Leo smiled.

"Sera." Soleana answered. "She's great, but ugh."

"And what about you Lavellan?" Campbelin asked.

Kaya hesitated to say anything.

"Great ancestors!" Campbelin cracked up. "Don't tell me you were with the egg!".

"He's not an egg!" Kaya shouted.

Campbelin fell off his seat, crackling on the ground. Leo saw Kaya getting uncomfortable and went to comfort her.

"You're an asshole!" Soleana stated.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Campbelin apologized getting from the ground as his laughter died. "It's just that that guy was a jerk. I imagined he left all of you like he did with my Inquisition.".

The others nodded.

"And he's definitely a jerk for leaving you." Campbelin said to Kaya.

"Wait, where were we with the game?" Soleana asked.

"I… don't know." Kaya answered.

"It's alright." Leo shrugged. "It's best that we get ready for the jump tomorrow."

The four of them collected the cards and cleaned the mess they behind. While Leo and Campbelin stood around wondering where they would sleep, Soleana escorted the slightly drunk Kaya to her bed and laid her down on it.

"Sera's not sleeping here tonight." Soleana said. "You can sleep on her side.".

"Thank you Soleana." Kaya struggled to say, trying to form her words in her state.

"No problem." Soleana returned. "Just try not to vomit in the bed please.".

Within the minute, Kaya was fast asleep and snoring at that fact. Soleana looked at Leo and Campbelin.

"There should be some space of the couch for one of you." she spoke. "The other will have to find someplace else in the room to sleep.".

The two of them looked at each other.

"You can take the couch if you want." Leo offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Campbelin smirked jumping onto the couch.

Soleana groaned at Campbelin's behavior and went up to Leo with a couple of blankets.

"You can sleep up in the storage unit above the bed." Soleana said handing the blankets to him.

"Thank you Soleana." Leo expressed.

Soleana nodded and headed back to her bed, while Leo climbed the ladder to the storage unit. Once he was up there, he gently laid the blankets on the ground and went to his knees trying to make the makeshift bedding comfortable. As he laid down, he realized he had no pillow to lay on. He peered his head over the unit and try speaking, but before a word could come out, a pillow went flying upwards towards him.

"Thanks." Leo thanked in shock.

He prepped the pillow to a comfortable texture and laid his head on it. Looking ahead at the wooden ceiling, Leo could only think of what was going to happen. The others had no idea what awaited them tomorrow, but he believed they could win against the Reaper.

 **As he closed his eyes, his started his prayer that his mother would encourage him to recite every night.**


	9. Chapter 8

_First and foremost, I want to admit that I'm not really that great at lengthy battle scenes or most battle scenes, especially when it comes to multiple people fighting one person, but I still hope you enjoy this particularly long chapter!_

The following morning, the four Inquisitors began preparations for their battle against the Reaper. They each took a side of the room to gather and prepare what they needed. Leo joined Soleana as she used whetstones to sharpen the edge of her two-handed blade. She handed one to him and the two of them conversed.

"How do you think our chances are against the Reaper?" Leo asked.

"I _know_ we'll win." Soleana said confidently. "Not only are there four of us with anchors, but we're each formidable fighters on our own.".

"I think so too." Leo agreed.

Kaya found herself on the balcony, mediating and listening to the Voices. While the other Inquisitors focused on stopping the Reaper utterly, she was interested in who the person was under the hood was. She believed that their identity could help them identify their weakness. She began theorizing on the Reaper's true identity. Maybe they were a Corypheus loyalist or Corypheus himself from another world. It would explain the Tevinter robes she believed. But these were just theories she reminded herself and the truth would be revealed once they defeated them.

Campbelin sat on the couch tinkering with a bunch of equipment. He was making sneaky traps and gadgets that would aid in their fight against the Reaper. He laughed just thinking about the Reaper falling into each of these traps and blasting all over the place. Once he was finished with the traps, he began practicing on the dummy that Soleana had set up in the room. As he fought the dummy, he cursed it out and call it several names, which made the other three Inquisitors cringe.

 _Whatever gets him pumped up_ , they thought.

After all the preparations were made, the four of them joined together at the center of the room.

"Are you guys ready?" Leo asked.

The three other Inquisitors nodded.

"Alright." Leo returned with a nod. "Give me your anchored hands.".

Kaya, Campbelin, and Soleana placed their hands in front of Leo and when Leo touched them, a small portion of their anchors' energy transferred into the jump rift anchor, allowing Leo to experience three times more energy than before. The amount of energy was almost overwhelming, but Leo was willing to stand his ground until they found the Reaper. The augmented jump anchor would definitely give them enough time in the interdimensional plane to find the Reaper's location.

Leo opened a rift in the center of the room with ease and urged the others to grab each others' hands so that they could stay together. Once they fell through, the rift behind them close and they were left floating in the middle of the interdimensional plane. Surprisingly, Soleana was quite calm being in this strange place despite this being her first time, while Campbelin once again slightly panicked.

"Alright Kaya, now that we are here, do you think you can sense the Reaper?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Kaya nodded. "Just give me a moment.".

"Take your time." Leo assured, noticing that his overwhelming energy levels were slowly decreasing.

Using her own magic and the knowledge from the Well of Sorrows, Kaya summoned a green aura around her non-anchored hand. To test the magic, she displayed it on Leo and the four of them was able to see that the aura glowed immensely on Leo because of his jump anchor.

"With this same magic, we should be able to find the Reaper." Kaya stated gliding her hand around the space.

The aura fluctuate many times, indicating that the Reaper had been to many of the worlds around them and it disturbed her to think about the fates of the Inquisitors there. After a minute or so, Kaya was able to successfully locate the Reaper's location.

"Down there." she pointed below them.

Leo guided them as they slowly descended towards the world Kaya pointed them to. As they approached closer to the world, the images around them started to blur and the noises of the worlds around them started getting louder. Despite this disturbing setting, Leo urged them to stay together and not fall into the abyss around them.

Once their visions and hearing return, they found themselves at the Crossroads of the Hinterlands. It was largely abandoned, most likely recovering from the Mage/Templar War, but there was an awkward dead silence about the place. No sounds of birds chirping in the trees, no noise from the goats in the hills around them. Just the sound of dead leaves being crushed as the four of them walked around.

A moment later, Leo felt a tingly sensation in his jump anchor. The three others awkwardly approached him not sure what to do, but he waved them off. After getting back to his feet, Leo and the others were introduced to a jump rift before them. Not a couple of seconds later, the Reaper came through walking slowly out of it. The four of them noticed that there was _fresh_ blood on the Reaper's robes despite how dark they were.

Another Inquisitor's life had been taken.

"It's the Reaper." Leo said.

The four of them prepared their weapons and assumed different offensive stances. The Reaper smiled and turned directly towards Leo.

"So you're the Reaper huh?" Campbelin questioned. "Alright, you have the robes and hood down, but you completely missed the scythe! Could've easily fashioned a staff to look like one at least."

"I see that you have more... colorful guests with you." the Reaper said in a distorted voice.

"Yeah and we're going to put you down." Soleana aggressively assured.

"You've come _very_ far unlike your predecessors young Trevelyan." the Reaper stated. "I'm impressed.".

"Well, your killing spree of Inquisitors ends now." Leo returned. "There's four of us and one of you.".

"How confident you are in your abilities." the Reaper laughed. "Still, you should know that it's quality that matters, not quantity.".

"Let's go." the Reaper whispered.

The four of them rushed at the Reaper, Leo leading the charge as he had a personal vendetta against them for killing his mage counterpart. Despite this Reaper's horrible actions, Leo managed to keep his composure while fighting them.

Leo for the most part was on the offensive side, but kept his shield close to his face as he was aware of the Reaper's tricks and fast attacks. This method of fighting style however slowed Leo down and limited his reach as he soon found. The Reaper constantly taunted him, but Leo ignored all of the verbal blows and focused on the battle before him. As the fight continued, the Reaper managed to get the upper hand by fade stepping behind the slow Leo and slamming a great deal of magic against his back, causing him to fly across the field.

"You are very focused and defensible when it comes to battle, but you struggle at anticipating your opponent's next move." the Reaper judged. "I admire your specialization as a champion, willing to save others from harm, but you can't save them from me.".

The Reaper's attention was then drawn to the raging Soleana who slammed her sword near the ground they were near. The Reaper managed to dodged the attack and stepped back to analyzed their foe.

"Hmm, a Qunari Inquisitor?" the Reaper chuckled. "That's new.".

"That means you never faced anyone like me before!" Soleana smirked back.

"True." the Reaper admitted. "But if you are like the rest of your kind, it'll be very akin to putting down a savage beast.".

Soleana grew enraged by the Reaper's words and rushed towards them with unrelenting fury. The Reaper used this opportunity to land several hits on Soleana, but none of them seemed to phase her. The Reaper closely examined Soleana and realized her bloody wounds were slowly healing with each attack. It was at this point, that they realized that Soleana was a Reaver.

"And to follow your bestial nature by using the blood of yourself and others to your advantage?".

"That's enough out of you!" Soleana growled.

She dropped her sword and started swinging at the Reaper with her fists. The Reaper fluidly dodged the attacks and slammed their staff against her face. For any human, elf, or dwarf, the hit would've been enough to knock them unconscious if not kill them, but for Soleana, it merely dazed her. However, the daze was enough for the Reaper to go behind her and attack her with a powerful bolt attack causing her to fly near the downed Leo.

"I've seen others managed their anger into powerful abilities, as seen with the dwarven berserkers, but when you fight with anger, you lose all sort of method and strategy. You fight in a blind rage." the Reaper judged.

The Reaper then heard the sound of something trickling behind them. They turned around and saw that several elemental bombs were placed before them. They quickly reacted by casting a magical barrier shield around them as the bombs went off. Surrounded by smoke, the Reaper couldn't see anything and had to use their sense of hearing to detect their next enemy. The Reaper soon heard footsteps approaching behind them and turned to confront Campbelin who was now rapidly trying to stab them with his daggers.

"A carta dwarf?" the Reaper questioned. "I guess they make anyone an Inquisitor nowadays.".

"I've made a name for myself in my world." Campbelin chuckled. "Adding 'Kicking the Reaper's ass' as another accomplishment would be pretty nice."

"Ah, a comical dwarf. How original." the Reaper groaned.

After realizing he couldn't attack the Reaper at his current position, he threw a smoke bomb down and retreated to attack again. The Reaper looked around in the smoke and laughed. They didn't even bother casting another magical shield to protect them. They knew their mastery of words and taunting would be enough of a shield for them.

"You know, for a seemingly confident and prideful dwarf, you seem awfully comfortable with hiding in the shadows." the Reaper taunted. "If you were really talented as you make yourself to be, you'd fight me head on. No gadgets, no tricks. After all, I am a mage who just defeated two of your warriors personally.".

The Reaper waited for Campbelin to retaliate, but he was content to see as the smoke cleared up, that Campbelin awaited in front of him with his daggers in hand.

"Then let's go." Campbelin snorted.

Campbelin rushed at the Reaper with fast ferocity and managed to land some tears and holes in the Reaper's cloak, but none of them proved to hit them and caused them to bleed. The Reaper managed to hold Campbelin off until he started slowing down from exhaustion, in which the Reaper used a spell to toss him towards his other downed allies.

"You're fast artificer, but you over exert yourself too quickly and use the same strategy repeatedly. It might work on a less intelligent opponent, but not on me." the Reaper judged.

With three of the four Inquisitors down, the Reaper focused their attention towards the last woman standing. They slowly started walking towards her and although Kaya was admittedly afraid of how one mage managed to take out three seasoned Inquisitors, she would not allow herself to be taken without a fight. She returned the Reaper's action, by walking towards them at the same stride.

As the two of them got closer, they started summoning magic around their arms and tossing spells at each other. A fire spell here, an ice spell there, both managing to dodge each others attack until they were face to face. The two of them used the remainder of their magic to interlock each others' hands in a magical stalemate. The Reaper looked Kaya in her eyes, while all she could do was looked into the terrifying shadow of a face that was casted by the shadow of their hood. The magic of the two powerful mages began shaping and tearing down parts of the veil around them as they circle each other, interlocking hands. Whispers of demons began dancing around Kaya's ears, promising they could give her enough power to defeat the Reaper, but despite her current situation, she wasn't willing to become an abomination to win.

"You are quite powerful...for a Dalish elf knight enchanter." the Reaper revealed.

"How do you know that?" Kaya questioned.

"The way you move." the Reaper explained. "There is a very unorthodox way about it, unlike the Circle mages. You try to move like the ancient elves, but it is simply incorrect.".

"Who...are...you?" Kaya struggled to ask.

The Reaper simply smirked from their cloak revealing pale skin before the overwhelming magic blasted the both of them away.

Kaya flew towards her companions and laid next to them, while the Reaper fell to the opposite side. Despite both of them being hit by a powerful wave of magic, the Reaper managed to get to their feet first. The four of them struggled to get on their feet, but as soon as Campbelin got up on his feet he was eager to get back to fighting the Reaper.

"Don't be a fool." Leo stated.

"I'm not going to coward out of this fight!" Campbelin claimed.

"It's not being a coward, it's being smart." Leo explained. "We're all to injured to keep fighting!"

Campbelin simply ignored his warning and started walking towards the Reaper. However, he soon felt himself being grabbed by a hand behind and as he fell back, he found himself back in the interdimensional plane. He turned around and saw that Leo was the one who grabbed him along with Kaya and Soleana dangling from Leo's other hand.

"I've could've got him!" Campbelin angrily pushed Leo.

"Stop!" Leo yelled back. "I saved you from making a terrible mistake and killing yourself! Don't get mad because your pride was insulted!".

Campbelin pushed Leo more aggressively causing him to lose his grip on Kaya and Soleana. The both of them looked on in horror as they saw them fall right into the interdimensional stream.

"What have you done?" Leo angrily pushed back, accidently causing his grip on Campbelin to slip loose.

 **In a lost of concentration from losing the other Inquisitors, Leo found himself drifting into the same stream, unsure of what awaited him on the other side.**


	10. Chapter 9

Leo found himself back in the Hinterlands. He prepared himself, waiting for the Reaper to attack, but he soon found that they were no longer there, as well as Kaya, Campbelin, and Soleana. He vaguely remembered them being separated in the jump rift, but he also knew that they couldn't be too far. He was too weak to jump more than one world.

"Maybe I can get aid from Redcliffe." Leo thought. "And possibly get some information on this world's Inquisitor and see if they can aid us against the Reaper."

Leo made his way along the trail to Redcliffe. The roads for the most part were safe and appeared to be purged of any evil that once walked down them. It allowed him to take in the fresh air and beautiful scenery around him, something that he wasn't able to do in a long time.

After a good twenty minutes of walking, Leo found himself approaching the giant gate that led into Redcliffe and he was met by a shocking revelation. The banner that danced through the wind showcasing a lone, gray tower atop of a red mountain that was prevalent in his world's Redcliffe was completely nowhere in sight. In its place was the Inquisition's banner, which was the same as in his world.

"What's this?" he wondered.

He cautiously approached the giant gate of Redcliffe and was greeted by two guards. At first, they seemed hostile in their approach towards him, but then reconsidered their actions once they saw who it was.

"Our apologies sir." the guards expressed.

"It's quite alright." Leo forgave. "Where's the information hub in the village?".

"The Gull and Lantern tavern m'lord." one of the guards returned.

"Thank you." Leo nodded and smiled.

"It is our duty to serve." the other guard nodded.

The two guards signaled for the gate to be opened. The old, rusty gears of the gate produced a screeching noise that made Leo flinched, but the two guards didn't seem bothered by it. They must've gone through the unbearable noise multiple times a day.

"Be careful m'lord." the guards pleaded.

Inside the village, Leo found that it was completely different from his own world's Redcliffe. This one looked like a great wind struck the entire village and left most of it in ruins. Many of the people lived under the roofs of destroyed cottages or near the lake in tents. He wondered why the Inquisition in this world didn't come to the aid of these people. Granted, he did see some of the guards handing out food to the homeless, but if this world's Inquisition is as powerful as his and his other three companions, they could easily rebuild the entire village.

As he approached the steps of the Gull and Lantern, a sulking villager with his head down crashed into Leo by accident.

"Are you alright good sir?" Leo asked lending a hand.

The man looked up at Leo and grew wide eyed. He started scrambling to get to his feet, but two guards came to pick him up and grab him by the shoulders.

"I didn't know!" the man cried. "I didn't know!".

"Would you like to have this man executed m'lord?" the guards questioned.

"What? No!" Leo panicked. "It was a simple mistake that's all. Have him released.".

The guards were hesitant to release the man, but did so at the urging of Leo. The man looked confused at Leo, but ultimately thanked him and scrambled away.

"You are awfully...forgiving." one of the guards noted.

"A simple mistake doesn't need to result in execution." Leo responded.

"...fair enough." the other guard shrugged. "Were you planning on getting a drink from the tavern m'lord?".

"Maybe." Leo answered. "I was mostly hoping just to get some daily news on Thedas.".

"We'll escort you inside." one of the guards proposed.

"If you insist.".

Inside the Gull and Lantern tavern, there were multiple villagers huddled in a corner, eating scraps of bread and meat. Leo wanted to help them, but he was in no condition to help unfortunately. He and the guards made their way to the bar and the bartender turned around surprise.

"Get the lord your _finest_ drink." one of the guards ordered. "And make it prompt, he doesn't have all day.".

"Right away." the bartender scrambled. "So what brings someone like you here to Redcliffe m'lord?".

"Someone like me?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, it's not often that a man of your prestige comes here." the bartender nervously chuckled. "As you can see.".

Leo wanted to ask the bartender about the Inquisition's condition in this world, but he didn't want to do so in front of the guards. He had a feeling they would get offended.

"So what's the news of Thedas?" Leo asked.

"Well, the Inquisition's forces have managed to grant a significant blow against the Tevinter Resistance, along with the last of the Nevarra Resistance.". The bartender answered finishing the drink.

"Resistance?" Leo said taking a sip of the drink. "I thought the Inquisition was on good terms with those two nations.".

"They were never on good terms." the bartender replied. "As were other nations that thought they could destroy the great Inquisition.".

"Were?" Leo asked.

"Yes… Orlais, the Free Marches, here in Ferelden. All mandates under the Inquisition."

"That can't be...right." Leo struggled to respond.

He felt his vision blur and his head started feeling a excruciating pain.

"What...did...you...do to me?"

Leo fell to the ground with a hard thump and although he slowly fell unconscious he was able to hear what the guards said.

" **Take him to Skyhold! The Inquisitor would** _ **really**_ **want to see this."**


	11. Chapter 10

"What am I doing in the Emerald Graves?" Kaya questioned, looking at the tall trees around her.

She began walking through the trees, trying to remember what happened.

"We were fighting the Reaper...Leo opened a portal to retreat...we fell through… and then…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the tongue of the elves. She peeked around the corner and saw some Dalish elves discussing something, but she couldn't quite tell yet. This Dalish clan wasn't her's, but nonetheless she was still overjoy to find her people. She carefully stepped out from her hiding place and approached them with her hands up. Still startled from her approach, the Dalish elves pointed their arrows and swords at her, but didn't attack.

"What are you doing here flat ear?" one of the Dalish inquired. "And why do you wear the robes of a Keeper?".

"Do not mistake." Kaya replied. "I am Dalish, from Clan Lavellan and I'm my Keeper's First.".

"Ma harel, da'len!" the same Dalish elf interrupted. "Where is your vallaslin?".

"I tell you the truth!" Kaya returned. "I am Dalish. As for why I don't have the vallaslin...I don't think you're ready to know the truth of it."

The clan's Keeper focused heavily on Kaya and determined that she was a friendly. He ordered the other Dalish to stop aiming at her.

"Come da'len." the Keeper said. "What brings you here to the Emerald Graves?"

"I was...passing through." she answered. "I like walking in nature.".

Kaya looked around at the camp and saw that most of the Dalish wielded weapons of some type. The swordsmen were sharpening their swords with whetstones, while the archers practiced shooting against dummy targets.

"It looks like you all are preparing for battle. May I ask against who?"

"You are Dalish, no?" the Keeper asked. "Have you not encountered any of _them_?".

"Who's _them_?"

"The Inquisition." the Keeper answered.

"The Inquisition?" Kaya questioned. "Why is the Inquisition after you?".

"You must not be from around here." the Keeper shook his head. "The Inquisition and its leader are tyrants and we, the Dalish, are one of the few freedom fighters left in all of southern Thedas.".

"But I thought the Inquisition was supposed to help people?"

"In what world da'len?" the Keeper asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before yelling could be heard approaching the camp. The source of the yelling came in the form of a Dalish scout sent to look out for the Inquisition.

"They're here!" he warned.

Everyone in camp began assuming their positions. The archers began climbing up the trees to gain height advantage while the warriors took up positions on the ground, circumferencing the camp. The children, elderly, animals, and others who weren't capable of fighting were escorted inside a spherical, magical shield casted by the Keeper for protection. As all of this occurred, Kaya grabbed her staff and was prepared to defend the camp from the intruders.

The first shots of the fight came from a magic fireball landing in the middle of the camp, blasting a few defenders away. With the fire spreading from the middle and the Dalish staggered, the Inquisition made its move and began clashing with the Dalish warriors. The Dalish archers atop of the trees aided their warrior brothers and sisters greatly, saving them several times from death blows. This guardian angel method didn't work forever however. As soon as the Inquisition's rogues and mages saw where the arrows were coming from, they aimed their arrows and sometimes fireballs back at the trees.

The clan's Keeper did well fending off the Inquisition soldiers that tried attacking him for his old age. What came to a shock to him however was how advanced Kaya was at her spells. She fought well beyond the average First to a Keeper and even believed her to be better than his own late First.

A good ten minutes into the battle, the Inquisition had managed to break a huge chunk of the warrior circle around the camp. To make up for their loss, Kaya ran towards the broken area, much to the Keeper's surprise. However, his fear was alleviated once he saw her use knight enchanter abilities to fight the soldiers head on.

The Keeper had to divert his attention at his magical shield which was being bombarded with magic from the Inquisition's mages. The mages attacking the shield didn't see the Keeper approaching and he was able to stop them with bolts of lightning. He then approached to shield and saw the people inside crying and huddling in the center of the shield.

"They will not take you." the Keeper promised.

As the Keeper started pouring more magic into the barrier to fortify it, he soon felt a sharp pain sting him from the back. His magic started wavering and as he looked down at his abdomen, he saw that a sword had impaled him. He turned around to see that a templar trained soldier had stabbed him. He staggered back and tried to summon magic, but he was too weak to do so. The people inside the barrier looked in horror as they watched their Keeper succumb to his wounds and die before them.

Kaya had managed to take down a great deal of the Inquisition's forces, but as she tried returning to aid the Keeper, she found his lifeless body instead and templar trained soldiers breaking through the barrier. She rushed towards them, mana surging through her body, and although the soldiers managed to break through the barrier, she slammed a great deal of magic against them before they could land a single finger on the people.

She looked around and witnessed the rest of the Dalish protectors fall one by one from the Inquisition soldiers. However, as they made their way to the last remaining protector, Kaya, she stood her ground to protect the innocent Dalish people.

"Your efforts are futile!" the leading soldier spoke.

"I'm not giving up on my people!" Kaya returned.

"Then you will die with them." he returned.

The archers pulled back their drawstrings and the mages summoned mana. As they did this, Kaya flared up her anchor and lifted it to the sky above her. As the projectiles rushed at her, an aegis formed around her and the innocents protecting them. The leading soldier was amazed and stunned. He had only seen this power from the Inquisitor. He looked to the other soldiers and told them to drop their weapons.

"I have a proposition!" the leading soldier said. "You come with us and we'll spare their lives.".

Kaya was reluctant, but ultimately let the aegis down when she saw all the soldiers placing their weapons down.

"The Inquisitor will find you… interesting." the leading soldier spoke. "We're leaving for Skyhold!".

The soldiers gathered their things and started marching. Kaya looked back at the Dalish innocents and saw their gratitude in their faces. Although she was glad to have them saved, she feared for their lives.

 **This world would swallow them whole.**


	12. Chapter 11

"Oh great." Campbelin groaned. "Now where am I?"

Campbelin found himself in a dirty side alley in a huge city. As he walked out of it, he saw the masked nobles, the suffering homeless on every corner of the street and the dozens of lion statues. It was no mistaking it.

He was in Val Royeaux.

"At least I'm in civilization." Campbelin thought.

Behind in the alley, Campbelin heard a brief scuffling that stopped once he turned around. However, with his keen eyes, he was able to spot where the noise originated from. He slowly walked over to the location and a scared, lanky elf was revealed to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Campbelin assured.

He reached inside his pocket, causing the elf to cower. Out of his pocket appeared two sovereigns, enough to buy a decent meal in the city. He handed it to the elf and placed a finger over his own mouth.

"I won't tell if you don't." Campbelin whispered, referencing his teleportation into the valley.

The elf nervously nodded and jumped to his feet, quickly racing out of the alley to buy some food. Campbelin slowly followed him behind out of the alley, but by the time he was out, the elf was already gone. He began roaming the streets of the city and with the lack of his party, he began pondering, specifically about the battle against the Reaper.

"I can't believe Trevelyan stopped me from killing that bastard." he pondered. "This could've all been over and I could've been home if it weren't from him. This is why I work best alone or with my own team. I...I…"

Campbelin's thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach.

"Is it time for lunch already?" Campbelin questioned.

Campbelin passed by the walking crowd to go to the nearest food stand.

"What will it be today mon ami?" the vendor asked.

"Can I get a croissant sandwich with lamb's meat and goat cheese with a glass of wine?" Campbelin asked, placing the money on the counter.

"It will be here shortly." the vendor promised.

Campbelin waited on the side of the vendor for his food and while he did so he looked at the scenery around him. He wondered who was leading Orlais. It was obvious to him that it wasn't Briala since the elves unfortunately lived in harsh conditions.

As he looked around, he notice that there were Inquisition soldiers posted near the entrance gate of the city. Although he didn't want to see them just yet, he knew that if the other Inquisitors were smart, they would be heading back to Skyhold to reunite. After his lunch, he would talk to the soldiers about getting passage to Skyhold.

"Alright, here you go." the vendor said, handing the sandwich to Campbelin.

"Thanks."

Campbelin sat at a nearby table and happily began eating his sandwich. A moment later, two Inquisition soldiers approached the food stand.

"He..Hello there soldiers." the vendor stuttered.

"You know what we want." the soldiers smirked.

"Ri...right away." the vendor returned.

"And make it fast." one of the soldiers remarked. "We don't have a break all day.".

Just from the brief conversation, Campbelin could tell there was a toxic relationship between the vendor and soldiers.

The vendor hurried with their food and brought it to them with a nervous smile.

"On with you." one of the soldiers waved.

As Campbelin continued eating his sandwich, he felt the looming shadows of two people approach his side. He looked up and saw the Inquisition soldiers standing over him.

"Move aside dwarf." one of the soldiers demanded.

Campbelin began checking around the table, causing the soldiers to stare at each other, confused.

"Oh I'm sorry." Campbelin apologized. "I didn't realize the table belong to entitled assholes. There's no name on the table, but what should I expect, I'm in Val Royeaux after all.".

"What was that?" one of the Inquisition soldiers questioned.

The interaction between the three had gather the attention of a crowd, who wore faces of worry, but also amusement.

"Oh, so you're a funny guy huh?" the other soldier returned.

"Well, I did win comedian of the week several times during my Carta days." Campbelin smirked.

One of the soldiers flipped the table onto its side and while Campbelin didn't flinch at the action, he did flinch at the fact that his lunch was now scattered on the floor.

"No one messes with my lunch." Campbelin quietly spoke, trying to hold his anger back.

"Well what are _you_ going to do?" the soldier who flipped the table asked.

Campbelin smirked, but before he could do anything, he felt a blunt object hit the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. From behind, the vendor nervously shook with the blunt object in his hand.

"Did I do good?" the vendor asked.

"Yes, you did." one of the soldiers said lifting his sword to end Campbelin.

"Wait." the other soldier stopped. "Look at his hand.".

The two soldiers noticed the green energy of the anchor flaring on his hand.

"That looks like the mark the Herald has." one of the guards said. " _He'll_ want to see this.".

" **You're right." the other soldier agreed. "Tie him up and get him ready for passage to Skyhold. Everyone else, move along!"**


	13. Chapter 12

"Damned idiots!" Soleana cursed.

Soleana found herself in the Frostback Basin of Ferelden. She was furious at Leo and Campbelin's foolish dispute and her anger was noticeable enough that it deterred wild beasts from attacking her. As she kicked and splash the puddles of water on the ground in her fit, she decided that the best course of action would be to head back to Skyhold. Although she didn't want to see them just yet, she reasoned that the other Inquisitors would probably meet up there to get the aid of this world's Inquisitor or at least warn them of the trouble brewing on the horizon.

She was rugged and tired after their battle against the Reaper and found it hard to keep walking up the steep slopes of the Frostback Basin. As she was ready to collapse and just take a nap on the ground below her, she spotted a forward camp of this world's Inquisition. A rush of adrenaline raced across her body as she sprinted towards the camp.

"Thank goodness." Soleana said in relief as she entered the camp.

A couple of soldiers caught a glimpse of her and frightened by her sudden appearance, rushed at her with swords.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone." Soleana claimed, the swords dangerously close to her neck.

Soleana looked behind the soldiers and saw a group of people crying before Inquisition soldiers. The group of people were visibly Avvar.

"What's going on over there?" Soleana asked.

"None of your business ox." one of the Inquisition soldiers rudely returned.

"Ox?" Soleana angrily questioned.

She pushed aside the swords against her neck and knocked back the soldiers, not trying to completely harm them, but enough to keep them down for a moment. She then proceeded to angrily stomped towards the crying victims.

"You know the drill." one of the Inquisition soldiers spoke. "The Inquisition requires your 'gods' cooperation.".

"Please, the Herald has already taken so much from us." one of the Avvar cried.

"You wouldn't have anything, if the Herald didn't kill Haakon now would you?" the soldier returned.

"He has already taken so much." the Avvar civilian repeated. "He's taken all of resources, our information, and know he wishes to take our hope.".

"Fulfill the demands." the soldier said, ignoring the pleads. "Or face the consequences.".

The other soldiers began lifting their swords, prepared to slaughter the Avvar if they didn't cooperate, but their attention was turned towards the approaching and frightening Soleana.

"What do you think you're doing?" Soleana questioned.

"The Herald requires the Avvar to give their wisps as part of tribute and aid to the Inquisition." the soldier leader explained. "What's it to you?".

"You can't go around taking the livelihood of these people." Soleana stated. "It's unjust!".

The sound of bowstrings being pulled back could be heard behind Soleana.

"Well you're certainly in no place to do anything." the soldier leader smirked.

Ignoring his threat, Soleana slowly stepped forward, causing one of the archers behind her to shoot an arrow in her. The arrow landed on the back of her calf as a warning shot, causing her to kneel down.

"That was your only warning." the soldier leader smirked. "Next one won't be so forgiving.".

Soleana began huffing, almost sounding as though she was out of breath. The Avvar victims looked behind them at the spectacle that was occurring. A moment later, they were shocked to see Soleana's eyes full of rage glaring at them.

"Get down." she gritted.

The Avvar rapidly did as they were told, causing the soldier leader to question their actions. A second later, he was greeted by a fierce Soleana, who wrapped her hands around the soldier leader's neck and instantly snapped it with ease. The archers behind her panic at this unexpected attack and readied their bows, but Soleana was quick to react. She swung the lifeless body of the soldier leader around and tossed it at the archers, causing them to fall back. She then released a great roar.

She had entered a berserker rage.

"You call me an ox? I'll show you an ox!" Soleana promised.

Soldiers all around began grabbing their weapons and charging at Soleana, but it was to no avail. Soleana's berserker rage and Reaver capabilities allowed her to gain access to unbelievable strength and durability. The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

The Avvar victims scrambled around from the ground, holding tight to the gods as Soleana rampaged across the entire camp. One of the Avvar tripped during the commotion and released his grip on their gods causing them to swirl around the camp, afraid. Despite her current rage, Soleana caught wind of this and briefly stopped to aid them. She gathered her focus and lifted her left hand to open a rift to the Fade. The Fade call to the gods and they joyously entered the rift. Many of the soldiers looked in awe; they had only seen their Herald utilize such power of the Fade.

They believed their Herald would want to see this.

Soleana continued to rampage across the camp, but soon noticed that she started feeling tired. She stubbornly tried to fight it as she dealt with half a dozen more soldiers, but she eventually succumbed to it. She fell down with a huge thump, the architect of her grogginess being three mages.

" **Get the chains and tie her up for transport to Skyhold." one of the remaining officers ordered. "The Herald will want to see this.".**


	14. Chapter 13

The shroud over his head blocked his vision, but Leo had finally came to. He realized that his hands were tied up with rope and that he felt significantly lighter, which meant that he had been stripped of his armor and weapons. He looked around, his vision impaired from the shroud, but knew there were people around him, despite how quiet the room he was in seemed. After looking around too much, he felt his head grabbed by someone, preventing him from moving and soon found his shroud stripped off.

He looked around and realized that he was in Skyhold's throne room. He discovered three other victims to his right who struggled to get out of their bonds. Once their shrouds were taken off, they were revealed to be Kaya, Campbelin, and Soleana. Leo was simply content to see them all alive and with him, while Kaya was excited to see her allies once again. Campbelin did his best to hide his joy at seeing the others besides Leo, but only a fool wouldn't really notice it. Soleana simply smirked, surprised to see them all tied up here with her. The reunion was brief however, as their attention was turned towards a shadowy figure sitting on the throne, holding a staff of sorts.

On the right side of the throne stood Cassandra. In this world, she looked resolute and grizzled and had a death stare that could kill a man. She wore a pure black armor that donned the Inquisition's symbol at the center of the breastplate. On the left side of the throne stood Leliana. She looked pretty similar to their own world's Leliana and they could tell from her red eyes that she had been crying.

The figure simply tapped on the arm of his throne looking at the four Inquisitors. After a tense moment, the figure began standing from his throne with his staff and the guards behind the Inquisitors saluted.

"Who are you?" Leo questioned.

"The better question is." the figure returned stepping into the light. "What are you?"

Leo was shocked before his eyes to see another version of himself, but not that surprised. This was his second Leo he had met so far. The others however were completely shocked to see to identical Leos in the same room.

"You may call me Lord Leonardo." the Inquisitor spoke.

Lord Leonardo lifted his anchor and waved it up and down slowly in front of the other Inquisitors.

"It's clear that you are no envy demon." the Lord Leonardo deduced. "The anchor on your hand is _real_ as are theirs. How is that possible?".

Leo remained silent.

"You will speak!" Lord Leonardo angrily said, slamming his anchor hand on Leo's forehead.

Leo felt an intense pain travel across his mind. It was very similar to the pain he felt when he first obtain the anchor, but now it was in his head.

"We're not from this world!" Leo responded.

"Not from this world huh?" Lord Leonardo questioned. "And how is it that the four of you are here?".

Leo was still sweating from the intense pain he had previously experienced, but he refused to tell more to this counterpart.

"Alright…" Lord Leonardo responded, prepping his anchor.

"We used his anchor to teleport here!" Kaya revealed, trying to save Leo from torture.

"...as I suspected."

Lord Leonardo nodded his head and four mages approached from behind the four Inquisitors. They began casting a spell on each Inquisitor and extracted a figment of each anchor's magic.

"I knew you were an asshole Trevelyan, but I didn't think you could be an _evil_ asshole." Campbelin chuckled in pain.

Lord Leonardo slowly turned towards Campbelin and shook his head, laughing.

"The world thinks I am evil as you have said." Lord Leonardo started. "But I suppose it's easier on the soul to believe a simple lie than the complex truth."

Lord Leonardo waved his hand for the Inquisitors to be taken away.

"You won't get away with this!" Leo promised.

"And how do you supposed you'll stop me?" Lord Leonardo questioned.

Lord Leonardo started walking down the line starting from Soleana.

"I'm stronger than you." Lord Leonardo told Soleana, sensing her strength, both from being a Qunari and her Reaver capabilities.

"I'm more cunning than you." he said to Campbelin, realizing his tricks and sly abilities.

"I'm smarter than you, fellow Well drinker." he said to Kaya, using the Voices to sense that she also held the same Voices.

"And I _am_ you." he finished, staring directly at Leo.

Lord Leonardo nodded and the four Inquisitors were taken off of their feet and escorted out of the main hall. As they walked out, they heard the echoes of Lord Leonardo.

" **It is important that you four say your farewells to each other. After we successfully replicate your world traveling ability, we will have no more need for you.".**


	15. Chapter 14

The four Inquisitors each took a separate side of the jailhouse. None of them could use their anchor magic to help them escape thanks to Lord Leonardo's tampering with their them. The magic would return, but there was doubt that it would return to its full capabilities before their executions.

Leo found himself looking at the sunset through a broken opening outside of their cell. Despite having no way to tell the time, he knew they had spent at least two hours in the cell and it was becoming quite depressing. He also pondered about his counterpart in this world and wondered what could've possibly happened to have made him so evil. The words of the Leliana from Kaya's world echoed constantly through his head.

Kaya sat on the opposite side of Leo. She had her head down and for the most part no one could tell if she was meditating or sleeping, but whatever she was doing, she was completely silent. It disturbed the others to think of what was going through her mind as she was usually the optimistic, cheery one in the bunch. They couldn't imagine the possibility of how angry and upset she was.

Soleana sat against the wall facing the cell bars. It was obvious that she was annoyed by both her sullen demeanor and tightly crossed arms. Because she was so large in size, it made sitting in the cell more uncomfortable, but no one would dare try to talk to her about making space, not at this time. It was evident that she really wanted to punch everyone in the cell, except maybe Kaya.

And then there was Campbelin.

Campbelin sat facing the cell bars and in his boredom was running his fingers along the cell bar. For the longest time, no one noticed or perhaps even cared, but as soon as Leo snapped out of his trance staring at the sunset, he had to say something.

"Can you please not do that?" Leo asked.

Campbelin continued to run his fingers along the bar more viciously prompting Leo to get enraged.

"What is your problem?" Leo questioned.

"My problem?" Campbelin laughed. "My problem is you!".

"With me?" Leo returned. "Are you still angry at me for saving your life?"

"No, forget that!" Campbelin said.

Campbelin started chuckling.

"You know Trevelyan, you play your facade really well. You play this...this perfect guy persona, always nice and understanding and it kinda annoyed me because no one is that perfect. Well the psycho that put us in here made me realize that you are indeed a fake. _He's_ shown us who you really are. You aren't perfect!".

There was a couple seconds of silence once Campbelin finished his catharsis. No one said anything or even stared at each and Campbelin had resumed to his mundane business. It wasn't until a moment later Leo finally spoke up.

"You know what…I've always tried to be perfect. Perfect for father, my friends...the world." Leo returned. "For the longest time I've been strolling down a certain path of life, always trying to please everyone, but now I realize I've been going down the wrong path."

Campbelin didn't stare back at him, but he did stopped his cell bar activity.

"Before my mother passed away, she left me with a prayer and some wisdom. She told me to be a _good_ person and to realize that I can't please everyone. I realize now that being a good person doesn't mean being perfect. So yeah, I'm not perfect, but I try my hardest to be good and I don't know what happened to _me_ in this world, but he isn't _me_ and I'm never going to be _him._ ".

The cell went silent for a moment, Campbelin still facing the cell bars. Campbelin slowly turned over his shoulder and tried speaking up, but his voice couldn't formulate the words. After a moment or two, he was able to gather his thoughts and speak up.

"You're right Trevelyan, you aren't perfect." Campbelin spoke.

Leo stared back up at him, emotionless.

"But you have a good heart." Campeblin finished.

Leo, along with Soleana was shocked to hear such kind words emitting from Campbelin's mouth.

"I'll admit, I maintained a sort of...prejudice against nobles like you, mostly from my time being casteless and being in the Carta. They tend to pride themselves as being the saviors and good guys and the world believes them. In reality, they bully and stomp on the little person, literally, and leave us in the dust. The Carta made me realize that only the poor lot of us could help each other and when I became Inquisitor, I was in a position to help the poor on a grander scale, while maintaining my own roots. I only worked with nobles to help my own crusade, even though I could tell their true intentions. I didn't trust any of them, I couldn't because they were always playing a facade. But you Trevelyan, I realize that you are actually...genuine and...humble.".

"...Thanks Campbelin." Leo smiled.

"Don't mention it." Campbelin returned. "No seriously, don't.".

"Y'know." Soleana spoke up. "I never did properly thank you guys.".

"Thank us for what?" Leo asked.

"For...accepting me for who I am." she responded. "Growing up as a Vashoth, I was neither accepted by those who followed the Qun, nor the humans, elves, and dwarves who lived in the mainland of Thedas. I was called a monster and violent beast by many people and as a result, I sheltered myself from the world. I might play this tough girl persona and trust me I am, but I still care about people and try my best to help the world, even though the world hasn't quite accepted me yet. I'm glad that you've all accepted who I really am.".

"Of course Soleana." Leo responded. "You're not a beast. You're a person just like the rest of us.".

The cell went silent for nearly half a minute before light laughter could be heard from Kaya's corner. The three of them raised an eyebrow, not sure what the laughter meant, but they were relieved when she lifted her head and saw that her eyes bore no anger or insanity; only happiness.

"I guess when we're on the brink of death, we truly open up to each other." she laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Leo returned with a chuckle of his own.

Campeblin and Soleana joined in with their own laughter and it echoed throughout the entire jailhouse. Although the laugh was brief, they could tell that if they laughed any longer that the guards posted upstairs would come stomping down angrily and ruin the mood.

"Here's to execution?" Kaya questioned in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, I don't plan on dying here." Campeblin responded.

"Second." Leo added.

"Third." Soleana concluded.

"It's nice to see that we're all optimistic about this situation." Kaya responded. "Usually I'm criticized for being too positive and optimistic.".

But in this instance, Kaya wasn't optimistic and behind her joke, she believe that their chances of escaping were slim. She was the only one in the room who really knew the true extent of the Well of Sorrows, the amount of knowledge that it really contained. Lord Leonardo was way more powerful than the rest of them believed and Kaya didn't doubt his ability at all. Not only that, but with him having the first steps to completing his own jump rift, other worlds were in jeopardy. Despite these thoughts running through her head, she had to remain positive for her friends.

" **We'll find a way." she smiled.**


	16. Chapter 15

Wandering the ramparts of Skyhold, Kaya stopped and looked ahead at the glorious sunset. The orange light was blinding, but she couldn't help but look at it. It was almost as if she were in a trance, a trance that took her mind off the grim fate that awaited her and her allies tomorrow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice spoke.

Kaya felt a chill go down her entire spine when she heard the frightening yet familiar voice. It was the distorted voice of the Reaper.

She quickly turned around and tried attacking the assailant with her staff, but none of her spells seemed the phased them. The Reaper just kept their slow pace towards her. Desperate to escape the Reaper, Kaya tried waking up from her Fade dream, but the powerful magic of the Reaper prevented her from doing so. Kaya kept stepping back until she eventually tripped and fell on her back. As she shook her head to get out of her dazzled state, she looked up to see the Reaper standing before her. Although she knew that this could be her end, she tried her best to not show her fear as the Reaper reached for her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, but opened when she realized that nothing happened. She looked back up and saw that the Reaper had their hand reaching to pick her up from the ground.

"I'm only here to talk." the Reaper assured.

"Why should I believe you?" Kaya questioned.

"You are alive right now, aren't you?" the Reaper returned.

Kaya was hesitant, but eventually she took the hand and the Reaper helped her to her feet.

"What do you want?" Kaya asked.

"I want to know...you." the Reaper answered. "You are...interesting.".

The Reaper escorted her back towards the view of the sunset, which was now emitting a green hue to indicate the realm of the Fade.

"You are a strange anomaly amongst your other companions." the Reaper believed. "You emit plenty of ancient magic, powerful magic.".

"What do you mean?" Kaya questioned.

"A Knight Enchanter, servant of Mythal." the Reaper started.

The Reaper slowly guided their hand towards Kaya's face to which she darted her eyes away from the hooded mage.

"Ancient elven magic." the Reaper said, almost touching her face, before Kaya swiped it away.

"So what?" Kaya inquired. "Why do you care?".

"With all that power and knowledge at your disposal, you could've bested me or at least slowed me down." the Reaper revealed. "But you didn't.".

Kaya shook her head denying what the Reaper was stating.

"I have come to two conclusions." the Reaper revealed. "Either you don't know the full extent of your abilities, which I doubt because of the Well or…"

"Or what?" Kaya interrupted.

"Or…" the Reaper continued. "You were holding back on _purpose_.".

Kaya stayed silent.

"Your actions made me...think about my whole crusade." the Reaper revealed. "That there could be a reasonable Inquisitor out there."

"What?" Kaya interrupted. "Soleana, Campbelin…Leo? They aren't reasonable?".

"Leonardo Trevelyan is the reason why I've started this crusade." the Reaper gritted, trying to hold back their rage. "But alas, that's besides the point.".

The Reaper stepped away from Kaya and stared at the sunset again. The air around the both of them was silent, not an utter sound could be heard. After a moment however, the Reaper began speaking again.

"I realize that at the rate I am eliminating Inquisitors, I'll never be able to see my work finished. Too many universes, too many possibilities. But with a willing participant that holds immense power such as yourself, maybe I'll be able to complete this task sooner than I thought.".

"Why would I help you do that?" Kaya angrily asked.

"You are in no condition to deny this opportunity." the Reaper returned. "Although I've only recently discover the four of you here in this world, I can sense that you're in a dire situation. I can help _you_.".

Kaya found herself between a rock and a hard place. Death by an insane Inquisitor or a potential betrayal from a menacing murderer. Multiple scenarios played throughout her head, none of them ending well in neither her nor her allies' favors, but the Reaper _seemed_ to be way more reasonable than Lord Leonardo. Her gut instinct told her that choosing the Reaper would provide a chance to survive and a possible answer to why they were doing this whole crusade, but whatever she chose, it would determine the fates of her and her allies.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Reaper returned to her and slowly guided their hands over their head.

" **And besides." the Reaper said pulling back their hood. "** _ **You know me.**_ "


	17. Chapter 16

Leo was awakened by the loud, creaking noise of the jailhouse door opening. He looked to his side and realized that he had fell asleep on Soleana's right shoulder, while the now awakening Kaya and Campbelin woke up from sleeping on her left shoulder and legs, respectively. At last, Soleana woke up and began stretching, causing the other three Inquisitors to retreat into the tiny corners of the cell.

"Sorry about that." Soleana yawned. "You guys aren't exactly soft cushions. What's going on?".

"They're coming for us." Leo said.

Once Leo revealed that to the others, the loud footsteps of guards approaching became apparent. It sounded like the footsteps of a small army approaching trying to sound as menacing as possible, but the four of them maintained their courage and wouldn't give in to fear to a bunch of corrupt soldiers. After a minute of hearing loud steps, eight Inquisition soldiers appeared in front of the cell and split in half, lining up along the side of the cell leaving one hooded figure directly in front of the cell. The hooded figure eventually to their hood off and it was revealed to be Leliana.

"Stand up." Leliana ordered calmly.

The four Inquisitors looked at each other and agreed not to stand up.

"I would listen to her if I were you." one of the soldiers spoke. "Unless you want to be executed prematurely.".

"Indeed." Leliana added. "Don't make this any harder for yourselves.".

The four Inquisitors looked at each other once more and decided to listen to Leliana this time.

"Now, backs against the wall and don't try anything." Leliana continued.

The four Inquisitors complied and squished together against the back wall as Leliana walked towards the cell door. She unlocked the door and moved back as the Inquisition soldiers moved towards the cell to grab the Inquisitors.

"This is the end." one of the soldiers stated.

The four Inquisitors subtly turned their heads towards each other and nodded. All they would have to do is wait for Campbelin's signal and they would hopefully be out sky free, from _them_ at least. Getting back the remaining magic of the jump rift from Lord Leonardo was a different story.

"Yes…" Leliana added. "It is.".

Leliana stabbed two of the soldiers in the back causing them to scream in agony. The other soldiers, caught off guard, turned around to see what was happening, allowing the four Inquisitors to make their escape from the cell and fight with Leliana. The five of them managed to make quick work of the six remaining soldiers, despite the Inquisitors not having their weapons.

As Leliana cleaned her daggers with a cloth, the four Inquisitors looked wearily at her, but didn't assume any defensive stances.

"Wow, I am so glad that you helped us because honestly I wasn't totally sure if my plan would've worked." Campbelin sighed in relieved.

"Why would you do that?" Leo asked.

"Because…" Leliana started. "You four are the only ones capable of putting an end to the Inquisition's tyranny.".

"Why betray the Inquisition?" Soleana question. "The Inquisitor."

"The Inquisitor in his rage has killed many who we've called allies, friends...my love." Leliana explained.

"The Hero of Ferelden?" Campbelin questioned.

"Yes." Leliana answered. "And the Champion of Kirkwall. Friends who were trying to aid the Inquisitor in his grief.".

Leliana started whistling.

"But enough of that." Leliana spoke. "We must get you to the throne room to put a stop to the Inquisitor and his tyranny.".

Several agents appeared from the damaged opening of the jailhouse with the four Inquisitors' armors and weapons.

"We leave in five minutes." Leliana stated.

Lord Leonardo left the war room with Cassandra and a handful of the Inquisition's best mages. They had successfully figured the jump rift's magic right on schedule. After cleaning and wrapping up the various magical books and vials and with Leliana gathering the four Inquisitors, they were ready to start the execution. Leaving the war room meant that Lord Leonardo had to go through the ambassador's room, which usually brought him dread, but today he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time: hope.

Lord Leonardo went up to the empty ambassador's desk and dragged his finger along the desk, picking up dust as he went. As he did so, his finger stopped at a small statuette situated near the top right of the desk. He gave a quiet chuckle and picked up the statuette, examining it. The statuette took the form of a Antivan ship made of fine wood and laced with gold and bronze. At the deck of the small ship was a short motto, " _From sea to shore, we tame the waves"_ , the original Montilyet family crest motto he was told months ago. He carefully placed the family crest carefully back on the desk and took a moment to himself. It wasn't until Cassandra placed a hand on his shoulder that he snapped back to reality.

"This will work my Lord." Cassandra assured him with a genuine nod.

Lord Leonardo slowly turned around and greeted his second-in-command with a warm smile. He approached her and gave her a tight hug that caught her off guard, but it was surely welcomed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You have been a _true_ friend. Perhaps one of my only friends."" Lord Leonardo said, releasing the hug. "And I will miss you Cassandra.".

"I will miss you too my Lord." Cassandra returned. "The Maker has truly blessed you with this opportunity, a gift for your great service to this world".

The two of them started walking towards the door leading to the throne room and as Lord Leonardo was about to open the door, Cassandra stopped him.

"I have one final request my Lord." Cassandra spoke. "Once this is done and you leave for another world, forget about this one. It has only brought you pain and suffering.".

Lord Leonardo was slightly saddened by this request. Although he did agree this world had brought him pain and suffering, he didn't want to forget everything about his own world. How could he forget about his friend and his loyal followers so easily. All he could do was simply nod, doing his best to hide the slight sting he felt upon hearing her words.

With that request settled, the two of them made their way into the throne room which was populated with Inquisition soldiers lined across both slides of the room. They all wore serious demeanors, patiently awaiting for the Inquisitor to take his position on the throne. As he walked towards the throne, one of the Inquisition's mages gave him his makeshift staff that he held yesterday. He wasn't a mage, but using his knowledge from the Well of Sorrows, he was able to fashion a staff that gave off magical energy. It could only work by utilizing the energy of another and upon learning this Lord Leonardo knew exactly who he would use to fuel his weapon: the very darkspawn magister that took everything from him. He stared deep into the lifeless eyes of Corypheus and grinned.

"I won."

Upon spewing his taunt at the magister who couldn't answer, he slowly descended into his throne seat.

"Let it begin.". Lord Leonardo said, seeing the throne room's main doors opening.

"No! Let it end!" another voice called out from the opening doors.

Leo, Kaya, Campbelin, Soleana, Leliana and several other dissenters came walking through the doors weapons in hand, ready to defend themselves against the soldiers that were lined across the walls.

"Leliana, what have you done!" Lord Leonardo angrily barked jumping from his throne.

"I've done what Thedas needs." Leliana answered.

Lord Leonardo ordered the guards to surround them and they did so in a timely manner. They began slowly pushing in towards the group ready to attack.

"I need to get to _him_." Leo whispered. "Can I get an opening?".

"You got it." Campbelin smirked, reaching into his pouch.

He dropped a smoke bomb that quickly spread around the front half on the room. The guards began to panic with their lack of vision and began to break their formation. With the chaos, Leo was able to make his way towards the throne. Despite the smoke however, he still ran into trouble. A couple of guards caught a glimpse of his figure and tried to attack him. Leo reacted fast and lifted his shield to block their sword attacks. Leo pushed back against their swords causing them to stagger back and took this opportunity to swing his sword back at them. With the attacking guards down, he continued making his way through the smoke. Once he was out of the smoke he was greeted by his counterpart and Cassandra, who had held her sword and shield in front of her, ready to kill him. Lord Leonardo stopped her however, by grabbing her shoulder and shaking his head.

"Deal with the treacherous spymaster." he ordered. "I'll deal with _him._ ".

Cassandra reluctantly nodded and ordered the others near the throne to join her. Once they all left to join the fight in the now clearing smoke, Lord Leonardo used his staff to create a magical barrier that separated the two halves of the room. The two of them would be left uninterrupted.

Leo looked at the grotesque, decaying face of Corypheus and made a face of disgust. Even he found himself denying that he would go to that extent to torture the magister.

"What happened to you to make you this way?" Leo asked. "To subjugate the entire world to your corruption.".

"My subjugation of Thedas comes from a place of loss." Lord Leonardo answered. "In order to make sure no one else felt the pain I've felt, I needed order and obedience.".

"By infringing on others' freedom?" Leo angrily responded. "They fear you out there.".

"If fear brings order and some measure of peace so be it. If killing those who are deemed a threat to the Inquisition's work to bring order is necessary, so be it!" Lord Leonardo replied.

"Who did you lose that made you this way?" Leo finally asked.

"If you are anything like me, you know exactly who I lost." Lord Leonardo said.

Leo noticed that on the side of Lord Leonardo's belt hung a pendant that belong to the Montilyet family; a pendant that he saw the Josephine of his world wear frequently. Given the implications, his anger at his counterpart turned to sadness. He search in himself and wondered how he would react losing his own love.

He stopped in his tracks.

"She was killed in a raid by Corypheus and his forces here at Skyhold and I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect anyone who loss their lives that day."

"I understand your pain." Leo emphasized. "But the world doesn't deserve this.".

"You are so naive and incompetent." Lord Leonardo responded. "After Corypheus, the evil of the world didn't just magically disappear. There was always going to be another bad guy and I put a stop to it. I put a stop to it all.".

"No, you didn't." Leo said. " _She_ wouldn't hated what you've become."

Lord Leonardo angrily gritted his teeth and began surging dark magic through his staff.

 **"You and all of your friends will die here."**


	18. Chapter 17

When the smoke finally cleared up, the Inquisition guards found that more than half of their ranks had already been put down and saw that the three remaining Inquisitors, Leliana, and the dissenter soldiers had barely broken a sweat. Angered by their comrades' defeat, the remaining soldiers tried their best to rush down their enemies, but at their current numbers Soleana was confident that they could be put down. She stepped in front of the dissenter group and looked back at them and quickly worded _Get Down_ as she prepared her sword in front of her. The front ranks in the guards saw exactly what she planned on doing, but the ranks behind them wouldn't stop their advance. As they got close, Soleana swung her sword at full force and knocked back the entire front line of guards. The resulting attack was so powerful that the formations behind the front lines began breaking and the Inquisition soldiers were back at square one with a dozen less soldiers.

While the remaining Inquisition soldiers tried to get back to their feet, Soleana took the time to move at them and put them down for good but before she could, Cassandra emerged from the commotion and rushed at her with her shield. Soleana didn't expect the attack to be so powerful as she flew a couple feet back, falling on her back. She didn't have time to admire Cassandra's strength however, because Cassandra was already attempting to end her life by stabbing her through the heart. Soleana quickly reacted and grabbed the blade by its sharp edges. Cassandra rapidly pulled the sword out of Soleana's hands causing her to scream while two gaping gashes in her hands started bleeding profusely. Cassandra tried to stab Soleana through the heart again but to her surprise, Soleana stopped her the same way, with her bleeding hands. Cassandra once again violently pulled away the sword causing Soleana to scream, but this time it wasn't a scream of pain, but a scream of rage. Hoping to end Soleana this time, Cassandra tried jumping down on her with her sword, but Soleana's reaver capabilities settled in and allowed her to catch Cassandra before she could land and throw her over her body towards the main hall doors. Before Soleana could do anything else, Leliana stopped her.

"No, I'll take care of her!" Leliana said. "Find a way to bring that barrier down and help your Leonardo!"

Soleana nodded and turned towards Campbelin and Kaya who had just finished up their enemies. The three of them fought the enemies blocking their way and approached the green energy barrier. Mana began surging through Kaya's hands and she placed the resulting energy a couple of inches away from the barrier and the brief interaction with the wall caused a responsive electrical impulse that stung her hands.

"It appears to be a variation of the anchor's aegis with some augmentation from the Well of Sorrows." Kaya revealed.

"Can you get through it?" Campbelin asked.

"Yes, but I'll need some time and I can't be interrupted." Kaya responded.

"You got it!" Soleana promised.

* * *

Leliana and Cassandra circled each other, not bothered by their respective dissenters and guards fighting around them. The oldest of partners once working together for Divine Justinia were now against each other working for the Inquisitor. Being around each other for so long, they both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Leliana as a rogue had the speed and agility advantage while Cassandra as a warrior had the strength and durability advantage. They had no inkling of who would win the fight, but they knew cleverness and determination would play the deciding factor.

"Why have you betrayed the Inquisitor Leliana?" Cassandra questioned.

"You know exactly why?" Leliana answered rushing at Cassandra with her daggers.

Cassandra reacted fast and parried with her shield, knocking back Leliana but not to the point that she would lose her footing.

"The Inquisitor was only defending himself!" Cassandra spoke, this time rushing at Leliana with her shield. "Your Warden killed himself.".

Leliana jumped out of the way of the approaching Cassandra and angrily slashed her dagger across the back of her thigh causing Cassandra to grunted. Leliana took this opportunity to land another strike against Cassandra's arm which was also successful, but before she was able to get a third strike in, Cassandra knocked her away with her shield, causing Leliana to fall on her back.

"No!" Leliana returned, jumping back up from the ground. "He sacrificed his life trying to end the Inquisitor's tyranny! I don't know why you continue to follow that monster!".

"So what, you wan to avenge your Warden?" Cassandra asked as she tightened the strap on her shield.

"No, if it was I would've betrayed the Inquisitor the moment I found out about the Warden's death. Now that I have a chance to end this all now, this is about avenging the world.". Leliana returned.

"Then you better make it count!" Cassandra said, rushing at her at full speed.

* * *

Because of the aggressive nature of Lord Leonardo, Leo had been playing defense against his counterpart. He reasoned that this was ultimately the best course of action for now due to him wanting to avoid being hit by the dark magic that plagued Lord Leonardo's staff. For the most part, he was analyzing the moveset of his opponent and eventually came to the conclusion that he was a better warrior than Lord Leonardo in terms of skill. Lord Leonardo's Corypheus staff and his iron grip on Thedas had barely presented him with any challenges, perhaps besides the Warden and the Champion, but with their demise Lord Leonardo had become heavily dependent on his staff and as a result his swordsman skills declined. Toppled with all the shared weaknesses they had, Leo had a chance, if he could spot an opening in a timely manner.

Anticipation was everything in this battle.

"Stop hiding behind your shield like a coward and fight!" Lord Leonardo taunted as he slammed his staff repeatedly against Leo's shield.

Leo kept his strength up despite the powerful attacks and managed to parry the attack. Lord Leonardo stumbled back and Leo quickly rose from the ground to kick him in the chest. The kick wasn't strong enough to throw him onto the ground, but it gave Leo the space he so desperately needed. Once he gained his bearings, he assumed a grounded stance and enticed Lord Leonardo to approach him again.

Lord Leonardo rushed at him with a flurry of attacks. Despite his shield protecting him from many of the attacks, some of the magical energy managed to sneak pass the shield and harm him. Leo didn't let his guard down however and he was determined enough to fight through the pain. Annoyed by Leo's ability to perfectly block all of his attacks, Lord Leonardo started charging his staff with dark magic. Seeing this, Leo tried his best to dodge out of the way and although he did avoid getting hit directly by the explosion, the blast radius was so potent that it sent him flying across the room. His sword had fallen far away from him and only his shield stayed with him. Through his blurred vision, he tried to discover where his sword was, but all he could see was the faint figure of Lord Leonardo approaching him.

"After I kill you, I'll journey to your world and become _you_. I will change your world in the image of my own and make sure no one can ever harm my loved ones ever again." Lord Leonardo promised.

Although he was nearly stripped away from almost all sorts of stamina from Lord Leonardo's attack, Leo knew he couldn't give up because there was too much at stake. Lord Leonardo may be able to sabotage his own life if he were to die, but he knew his mission was much bigger than that. He needed to live to help stop the Reaper from affecting the entire multiverse. Using a large amount of strength, Leo pulled himself from the ground and tightened his shield strap.

"No, I won't let you." he said with determination.

Leo started a small stride towards Lord Leonardo to which Lord Leonardo shot a dark spirit bolt. Leo successfully blocked the bolt and it went ricocheting of the shield into an open corner, cracking the brick in its way. Lord Leonardo sent another dark spirit bolt, this time aiming at Leo's feet. Leo was able to quickly react and bend down to block the attack with his shield again. The resulting dark spirit bolt raced off the shield and hit another corner of the room causing a cloud of dust to dance in that area. Annoyed with Leo, Lord Leonardo charged up his staff with both dark and primal energies in an attack that he hoped would destroy Leo completely. Leo eyes turned wide and he pushed himself to start sprinting towards Lord Leonardo before he could release the blast. Lord Leonardo seeing this unexpectedly released the blast sooner, but instead of using his shield to dodge it like Lord Leonardo hoped, Leo quickly moved to the side of the beam. Leo, using this opportunity, rushed up at Lord Leonardo and mustered enough strength to hit him down to the ground using his shield. Leo looked back at where the dark/primal magic beam hit and saw a huge gaping wall in its place. He thanked the Maker that he didn't get hit by it.

"You've lost." Leo said to Lord Leonardo who was on the ground breathing quite fast.

Leo looked ahead at Kaya, Campbelin, and Soleana who were nearly through the magical barrier.

"No" Lord Leonardo whispered. "You've lost!"

Lord Leonardo jumped from the ground and used his staff to encapsulate Leo in an energy of crushing magic. Leo was lifted several feet into the air as he felt his armor closing around his body. He tried screaming in pain, but the armor had closed around him so tight that he could barely release a single breath. Blood started forming from his nose and the little coughs he could managed released some sprays of more. He looked up at the ceiling in an attempt similar to praying to the Maker as he felt most of the circulation in his body being cut off. Then suddenly, he felt his circulation return as he fell back to the ground.

"What?" Lord Leonardo angrily said, turning around to the barrier, that was no longer there.

Kaya had struck him in the back with a spirit bolt. Enraged, Lord Leonardo started summoning the same primal and dark magic beam that he used to attack Leo earlier. Kaya summoned more mana and created a transparent, repelling barrier that started absorbing the beam. Knowing that the barrier wouldn't hold up for too long, Campbelin quickly jumped to the side of the barrier and threw a throwing knife into the shoulder of Lord Leonardo. He staggered back holding the knife, causing the beam to stop. Soleana took this time to emerge from behind the barrier and rush at Lord Leonardo with a powerful punch that caused Lord Leonardo to fly all the way to his throne. With Lord Leonardo incapacitated once more, Kaya and Campbelin rushed to help Leo to his feet while Soleana kept watch on Lord Leonardo.

"Get on your ass Trevelyan." Campbelin said pulling him up.

"The...jump...rift." Leo said, pointing towards Lord Leonardo.

"Wait." Kaya said.

Kaya summoned mana through her hands and placed them in front of Leo's face. Leo felt his injuries slowly being healed and felt a small portion of his energy returning.

"Thank you." Leo said, struggling to smile.

The three of them continued walking towards the throne where Soleana and Lord Leonardo waited. Seeing them approach, Soleana forced Lord Leonardo's left hand open. He tried to ball his hand into a fist, but Soleana's strength was too much. Leo placed his own anchor above Lord Leonardo's hand and the transferring of the anchor magic he took yesterday returned to their respective Inquisitors.

"It's over." Leo repeated.

"What are we going to do with him?" Soleana questioned.

"It's not our place to decide his fate." Leo answered looking at the defeated Inquisitor. "The world will judge him.".

Soleana grabbed Lord Leonardo's other hand in order to bind them together, but Lord Leonardo used the remainder of his energy to release an energy blast from his anchor causing the four Inquisitors to fly back and crash to the ground. Struggling to lift himself from the throne, Lord Leonardo reached for his staff and starting summoning dark magic through it. The four Inquisitors tried their best to get up from the ground but they couldn't because the intense magic was causing the very foundation of the building to shake.

"You've ruined everything!" Lord Leonardo angrily yelled. "Now I'll put yours in ruin!"

He lifted his staff into the air and the very roof and stone columns that maintain the throne room started crashing down on top of everyone. Kaya tried her best to shield the others from the falling rubble, but her barrier could only take so much and it gave way as the room filled with dust and smoke.

* * *

When the smoke started the clear, Leo found himself trapped under two giant stone bricks from the roof. Kaya's shield managed to protect him enough from dying from the fast falling bricks, but he couldn't move. He looked around and saw that Kaya, Campbelin, and Soleana were still alive, but were in his same situation. Leo tried looking around to find Lord Leonardo, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Inquisitor!" a voice called out.

It was Cassandra. She had managed to push her way through the rubble to get on this side of the main hall. She didn't realize that the other Inquisitors were nearby, still alive. After repeatedly calling out Lord Leonardo's name, Cassandra finally stumbled across a small rubble piled and started removing the bricks and rocks. Once the rubble was removed, Cassandra gave out hand and pulled the person underneath up to their feet.

It was Lord Leonardo.

He took a moment to catch his breath. Blood trickled down the side of his head and his dreaded hair was a mess. His armor had nearly become undone and he decided to take it off. He grabbed his staff and looked around for the Inquisitors. They tried their best to hide under the rubble, but it was futile; he had already spotted them. He started limping towards them with the aid of Cassandra. He had four of them to kill, but he knew who he wanted to kill first. Leo tried his best to summon the needed strength to remove the rubble on top of him, but he couldn't and even if he could, it was too late; Lord Leonardo was already summoning dark magic to kill him.

Lord Leonardo had no more words for them, no words of anger or sadness. His face was emotionless and he felt nothing anymore.

Before he could release the magic, a violent slash went across the wrist of his left hand, instantly slicing it off. Lord Leonardo screamed as his hand laid motionless on the ground. Turning to see the assailant who did it, a hooded figure was standing there, smoothly wiping off the blood from their knife. Lord Leonardo saw Cassandra rush at the figure as he slid down the wall holding the area where his left hand use to be.

The battle between Cassandra and the hooded figure was brief. Cassandra managed to get some slices across the Reaper's cloak, but the hooded figure managed to take out their staff and released a powerful rift boulder move against Cassandra. The intensity of the spell threw Cassandra back against the wall in a loud crack where Lord Leonardo was, but when she landed on the ground she laid there, completely still. The Reaper started approaching Lord Leonardo, but the Inquisitor didn't even try to get up and retreat. He simply accepted his fate and looked up to the approaching Reaper, loosely holding on to his staff. The Reaper charged a small portion of mana through their staff and formed a blade made of pure Fade energy on the bottom of it. Lord Leonardo looked at the blade first and then the Reaper who was already ready to strike him with no fear in his heart. He simply looked into the beautiful morning sky which was now visible because of the collapsed roof.

 _I'll be there soon my love...mother._

The Reaper violently stabbed Lord Leonardo through his heart with the Fade blade. Lord Leonardo briefly coughed up blood as the Reaper extracted the blade from him. The Reaper slowly bent down and met face to face with the dying Lord Leonardo. Although they still had their hood on, Lord Leonardo saw the face under it and his slowed breathing started briefly moving faster.

The man in front of him wasn't supposed to be alive. He had killed him.

"I am not _him_. I am merely justice for _him._ " the Reaper stated.

A moment later, Lord Leonardo's breath finally stopped and with his death, his staff started humming violently. The Reaper wasn't able to react fast enough and was caught in the reaction radius. The reaction was small, but the consequences were deadly; a gas of small dark magic seeped into the Reaper's lungs and instantly started taking effect. The Reaper started coughing up small sprays of blood and started struggling with his breathing.

 _No_

He took off their hood in an effort to breath more fresh air and the Inquisitors were shocked to see a man who they all called a friend or at least an acquaintance in their own worlds; all except Kaya.

The unhooded Reaper quickly rushed towards where Kaya was being held down which caused Leo to violently yell at him to stop, fearing he would kill her or infect her with whatever he was suffering from, but to his and the other Inquisitors shocked, he didn't. Using a portion of his magic, the Reaper lifted the rubble off of Kaya and helped her to her feet. He escorted her back to the dead Lord Leonardo's corpse where the deadly cloud had finally dissipated and picked up the limp hand he cut off.

"I've kept my promise." the Reaper stated in between coughs. "Now keep yours."

She looked at the other Inquisitors who were both still largely trapped under rubble as well as shocked by her supposed allegiance with the Reaper. She turned back to the Reaper and nodded.

"I'm ready." she returned.

In an instance, the Reaper opened up a rift and he and Kaya went through it, none of the other Inquisitors aware of their destination.

Using the remainder of his strength, Leo once again tried to push off the rubble on top of him, but he couldn't. Tired, both physically and mentally from the battle and revelation exposed before him, he laid his head back and started to succumb to his fatigue.

 **"Solas" he murmured.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Hurry, they're waking up." Leliana said to the healer mages.

The healers rushed to the bed where the three Inquisitors were and carefully served them water. They each tried getting up from the bed, but the healers advised them to stay down a little longer while they finished up the last of their healing. Leliana slowly walked towards the foot of the bed, while the healers motioned healing magic across the three Inquisitors. She knew they would have questions and she was prepared to answer them to the best of her ability.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"In the late Lord Leonardo's bedroom." Leliana answered. "Many of the dissenters and I survived the collapse. We fought our way through to the other side and found both Cassandra and the Inquisitor dead. Once we found the three of you, we feared the worst but you had only passed out and together we brought you up here for healing. You've only been out for a couple of hours.".

"Thanks Leliana." Leo responded.

"It is no problem, my lord." Leliana smiled. "But I fear that we couldn't find your elven friend.".

"Oh, she's well and alive." Campbelin interrupted. "And working with the enemy.".

"What do you mean?" Leliana questioned. "Lord Leonardo is dead.".

"No, there's an even bigger enemy out there." Soleana explained. "His name is the Reaper, a Solas from another world. He's the reason why we ended up in your world.".

"Solas?" Leliana responded. "What is he trying to do?"

"He plans on exterminating all Inquisitors in the multiverse." Leo answered. "We've never been able to figure out why.".

The healers stepped away from the bed and helped the Inquisitors to their feet. Leliana allowed the mages to leave to which they bowed to the Inquisitors and Leliana with a smile.

"We have to end this now." Campbelin stated.

"Agreed." Soleana spoke up. "This has gone on for far too long.".

"What do we plan on doing?" Leo asked concerned.

"You have to take us to find the Reaper of course." Campbelin answered. "We kill him and end it all.".

"What about Kaya?" Leo questioned.

"Look I don't want to hurt her, but she's made her intentions clear." Campbelin responded. " She's betrayed us and we have to incapacitate her.".

"I don't think so." Leo reasoned. "Maybe she's trying to get inside information on the Reaper's grand scheme.".

"Or she willingly betrayed us because y'know, it's Solas. Her old romantic partner." Campbelin replied.

"But it's not _her_ Solas." Leo said.

"We can't be certain of what her intentions are." Soleana butted in. "All that really matters is stopping the Reaper once and for all. We'll cross the bridge with Kaya once we get there.".

"...alright." Leo nodded.

The three Inquisitors exited their conversation and turned to Leliana. They apologized for their mini-argument, but she simply waved it off. She was patiently waiting for their conversation to end to show them their newly prepared armor and weapons. Together, they took about 15 minutes trying out their new armor and weapons. They would need the absolute best to take on the Reaper and whatever traps awaited when they found him. Once they were done, the three Inquisitors returned to each other's side.

"So how are we going to do this?" Soleana questioned.

"When we first went after the Reaper, Kaya used her magic and the power of the jump rift to find him." Leo explained. "Since we've been around each other for quite some time, we can hopefully use our anchors to track her through the interdimensional plane .".

"Okay, we should head out then." Campbelin stated.

The three of them turned around to face Leliana, who once again patiently waited while eavesdropping in their conversation. Leo stepped forward and gave out his right hand. Instead of taking it, Leliana approached him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace catching Leo off guard, but he eventually returned the hug with a smile.

"Thank you." she said. "Thank you all.".

"It was our pleasure." Leo returned as she released the hug.

"Yeah, taking down tyrants is what I do for a living." Campbelin joked.

"What will you do now?" Soleana asked. "What will happen to your world?".

"With the Inquisitor gone, many of the Inquisition dissenters look to another to lead; me." Leliana started, staring at the three of them. "There are still many loyalists out there that we need to take care of, but this world should return to normal in a few years and then once everything is back to normal, I will disband the Inquisition. Nothing like this should ever happen again.".

"Sounds like a plan." Leo smiled.

Leliana returned her own warm smile of happiness. She hadn't felt genuine happiness since before the death of Divine Justinia and she had high hopes for the future ahead despite how difficult it would still be. With their farewells completed, Leliana walked down the stairs out of the room to start her efforts of restoration leaving the three Inquisitors by themselves. The three of them moved to the center of the room and joined hands. Using his free anchored hand, Leo motion the jump rift's energy and started opening a portal. As it started expanding, paper and books started flying all over the room and they nearly hit the group. A moment later, a sizable jump rift formed in front of them and swallowed them into the interdimensional space.

Once they settled into the space, Leo motioned his hand around and activated the anchor. The anchors reacted with the purple interdimensional space and he witness the slightest hint of green energy residue; the energy of another anchor. The green energy was fading away quite quickly and like a tracking animal, Leo guided the other Inquisitors along its path. The green path led them all across the interdimensional space and Campbelin and Soleana was confident that they saw the trail divert off its tracks, but Leo believed them all to be a diversion from the true path; something the Reaper probably conjured up. After five minutes of traveling through the 'trails' of interdimensional space, the green hue trail ended and the Inquisitors were exposed to a violently bright world. Believing that this was the world that Kaya and the Reaper went to, Leo guided the others to the world, fighting against the disturbingly loud noises and nausea-inducing light.

When the noises and light stopped, the three Inquisitors found themselves in the snowy region of the Frostback Mountains. The three of them began shivering and realized that the mountains were way colder because of the blizzard that surrounded them. Even the winter did not produce such a chill.

"Trevelyan, why didn't you jump us to a village or something." Campbelin complained, rubbing his hands along his arms.

"I tried jumping us to this world's Skyhold, but something must've prevented the jump rift from doing so." Leo explained adjusting his equipment from the jump. "But we are in the Frostback Mountains, so we have to be close to it.".

"I can't tell any sort of direction in this blizzard!" Soleana screamed, trying to have her voice heard through the harsh winds.

Coming in close to huddle in for warmth, the three Inquisitors were disturbed by an unnatural screech that echoed throughout the blizzard. They transformed their huddle into a triangular position with their backs facing each other, preparing their weapons for they knew what the screech was a catalyst for. Another screech was heard coming from another direction following the other causing them to tighten their grip on their weapon while trying to remain warm. A moment later, the demons came pouring out.

Two despair demons and four shades came rushing in from the white background and started attacking them. They each dodged the initial attack, but their triangular formation was broken and each of them were left with two enemies each. Soleana found herself fighting two shades which she managed easily with two wide hits from her blade. Campbelin and Leo found themselves fighting a shade and a despair demon each. Campbelin fought the shade head on with relative ease by evading a vicious claw attack and countering by stabbing the shade in the eye with his dagger. Distracted by the shade however, the despair demon managed to conjure up its cursed ice abilities and freeze Campbelin from the knees down. Campbelin started chipping away at the ice rapidly, but the despair demon was already fast on his tail. Ready to take it on while he was still trapped, Leo, who had already dealt with his shade, came and stabbed the demon from behind, killing it. His own despair demon had followed him over and attempted to freeze him as well, but Leo quickly turned around and blocked the attack with his shield in front of Campbelin. The ice blast was way more powerful than any despair demon could do in his own world and he felt himself being pushed back towards Campbelin by the force.

"How's it going back there?" Leo asked Campbelin, gritting his teeth.

"Almost there!" Campbelin answered. "Stay down Trevelyan!".

Once Campbelin freed himself, he used Leo's kneeled position to his leverage himself and jumped off of his back. Using the height advantage and the surprise of both the demon and Leo, Campbelin swung back his arm and launch it forward, lodging a throwing knife into the throat of the the eyes demon. The demon struggled to screech in pain before finally dissolving.

Leo lifted himself back to his two feet and wiped the snow off of his knees. The three of them met up and made sure they were all alright, but as they did so the area around them started clearing from the harsh winds of the blizzard. Content at first at this, their happiness was short-lived when they looked to the clear sky and saw something that Leo once saw during his journey to the future so many months back.

"Is that the Breach?" Soleana asked. "It's huge!".

The great green tear into the Fade expanded across the entire sky that they could see and occasionally it would fluctuate and release meteorites of demons from the Fade. They wondered why the Breach was not closed in this world. Was Corypheus still alive or was this the Reaper's doing? Right now, that didn't matter. What mattered to them right now was finding the Reaper and making him answer for his crimes.

"Look!" Campbelin called out.

Northeast of them, they could see this world's Skyhold in the distance, an estimated two hours away. If the Reaper and Kaya were on this world, they were definitely there. Leo looked at the place wearily and dreaded what he would find there. Finding the Reaper there didn't disturb him and he was ready to face him for the last time, but what truly brought him dread was Kaya. If what Campbelin said was true, he would have to put his good-natured character and understanding attitude aside and do what was necessary for the entire multiverse. He looked back at Campbelin and Soleana who knew what he was thinking. They prayed that there was a reason behind Kaya's actions, but their demeanors also expressed that they would have to do what is necessary even if she was once their ally.

" **Let's go." Leo said with determination.**


	20. Chapter 19

Although they had been in the mural room for a couple of hours now, Kaya still marveled at the dozens of wisps that roam freely around her. Despite the disturbing Breach she was exposed to when she first arrived to this world, Skyhold presented her with some measure of peace. Was this the spirit and people coexistence that her Solas dreamed of? It was truly remarkable and she wished he was here to see it with his own eyes.

"I apologize if this healing session bores you." Solas stated meeting Kaya's eyes through the spirits healing him. "The blighted magic from that staff is a difficult anomaly to treat.".

"It is no problem." Kaya nodded.

The healing process took another twenty minutes, but during the time Kaya had spent time playing along with the non-healing wisps. Their little happy squeals caused Kaya to smile and she was reminded of times during her youth when her Keeper would train her in the art of magic and spirits. Solas looked on at the content spirits and Kaya with a questionable demeanor. He had expected the spirits to live and let live Kaya for simply being there, but he never imagined that she could fully engage with them with no problem. Whether it was because of the Well of Sorrows or just her personality, he couldn't tell. Soon enough, the healing wisps called to the non-healing wisps and they floated high above the room to journey outside, leaving only Kaya and Solas left in the room.

Solas finished putting on his shirt, covering up the various scars that ran across his body, scars that Kaya's Solas didn't have. He turned around to meet Kaya's gaze to which she quickly averted her eyes, trying to hide the fact she saw the scars.

He chuckled.

"I suspect you have questions." he stated. "The truth about everything, this world, myself, and my crusade. More than I told you in the Fade anyhow.".

"Yes." Kaya simply replied.

"Perhaps a visual representation would suffice." he said, handing a hand to Kaya.

Kaya took it and he walked her over towards the center of the room. Solas summoned a small portion of magic and dispersed it across the room towards the murals painted around. The magic touched the murals and for a moment it appeared to have done nothing. Eventually however, Kaya couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the images moving in a repeated fashion. Solas guided Kaya towards the first mural and pointed to it.

"My world was once like yours, the history, people,...disasters." Solas started. "As you already know, the failure of the Conclave still occurred in this world, the Herald survived, obtained the mark and _I_ was the one to restore him."

He guided her to the next mural, revealing the figure of this world's Herald; another Leonardo Trevelyan.

"I admit he was very effective in preventing the threat of the Breach, for a time, but his methods were very extreme. He had amassed an entire army of mages, Grey Wardens, elves to end the threat of Corypheus, but in the months that followed he had grown corrupt with power and promises he had made during the war against Corypheus were broken. Little by little, people became objects to him, greatest allies became greatest foes and he destroyed them all until it was just _me_. I had to make a last stand against him because he was my responsibility.

He guided her to the second to last mural, highlighting to figures fighting under the Breach

"We met here at Skyhold for the final time and our battle reopened the Breach and destroyed the entire world. I nearly died in the aftermath, but the spirits came to my aid and with their help, we worked to rebuild Skyhold. For a time, I traveled the world trying to find any survivors, but nothing. Losing all sense of hope, I returned to Skyhold to live out the rest of my days in solitude, but then I was presented to a solution, an atonement for my misdeeds."

Solas finally guided her to the last mural as the magic in the others began dying out.

"One night as I journeyed the Fade, I was presented glimpses of...another world, people I thought long dead, animals and plants completely flourishing, and other Inquisitors. At first I thought it was a trick of the Fade, spirits simply acting out my emotions, but it was no illusion. You see, the Breach being opened and closed so many times in my world started breaking down the barriers of the 'multiverse'. Using the residual magic of this world's Inquisitor along with my own knowledge of ancient magic, I was able to form the first jump rift. My crusade was realized and I had to act on it.".

The magic had finally seized and the last mural of Solas, now as the Reaper, traveling the multiverse returned to its dormant state. As Solas continued looking at the still mural piece, Kaya reluctantly turned to him and finally spoke up.

"So, where does that leave me?" Kaya asked.

"Although I've been given the opportunity to travel the worlds to pursue my crusade, time is of the essence." Solas sighed, turning back to Kaya. "The Breach is the key to the weakening of the multiverse' barrier and although my world's sky is permeated with it, many of the other worlds out there are months beyond the Breach. Eventually, even my Breach won't be able to keep the barriers open and I will never be able to fulfill my mission.".

Solas stopped for a moment and walked up to Kaya, grabbing her anchored hand.

"Fortunately, I have crafted a spell that is powerful enough to permeate across the entire multiverse and target _certain_ anchored wielding individuals except those in this world, but with such a powerful spell comes an incredible amount of magic, magic that cannot be done alone.".

He had to emphasize certain individuals because unbeknownst to Kaya, if any other Solas out there did managed to obtain the anchor before an Inquisitor was able to, he didn't want to ruin their _grand plan_ for their respective worlds.

"Surely even the two of us is not enough to cast a spell powerful enough to reach the millions of worlds out there." Kaya responded.

"Ah, but it won't just be us utilizing all of our magic. As you saw, before we left the last world, I took the anchored hand of the deceased Inquisitor. I have done this with all the dozens of Inquisitors I've already eliminated. Even though only the wielder of the anchor could access its true potential, the residue of each anchor is still powerful enough to give off a considerable amount of energy and with enough of it, it can be reach beyond multiple worlds. Toppled with that, we will have the help of the spirits here.".

"You're talking about using blood magic?" Kaya responded with an uneasiness in her voice.

"Essentially, but it only serves as a means to an end and I don't plan to make it a passion afterwards." Solas replied.

Kaya thought about the plan intensely and Solas could see that. He knew the plan was daunting and extreme for anyone, but himself to comprehend, but he sensed something in Kaya that he couldn't sense in the others. She had seen true evil in her own world, against her own people, against the weak and out of all of her comrades, she knew she was potentially the most powerful of them with the knowledge from the Well of Sorrows. She herself was very forgiving and always tried to see the better side of people even when she was pushed to her limits, but in another world, a discriminated Dalish elf wouldn't have the patience she had and subjugate the humans of his or her world. A dwarven Inquisitor longing for the ancient times of the dwarven empire might use the power of the anchor to destroy the darkspawn and possibly release a greater threat to the world in the attempt. A Qunari Inquisitor could possibly use the anchor for their benefit to bring the Qun to Thedas with force. So many terrifying possibilities and it seemed best to spare those worlds from such cruel fates that she saw within Lord Leonardo's world.

But another part of her remembered that an Inquisitor could be good.

She had seen humble, justice-driven, generous Inquisitors just from her own comrades and in herself. They inspired and save others from situations where all hope seemed loss and she was confident that the number of benevolent Inquisitors outweighed the number of malevolent Inquisitors in the multiverse.

"Although I am still recovering from my injuries, we should be ready to conduct the spell tonight." Solas said, readying himself.

As he was ready to leave the room, he still saw a spec of doubt in her demeanor. He understood that he was asking a lot of her, but he knew he had to do this.

But he was willing to be merciful to her.

"If you decide not to go through with the plan, I will spare you." Solas unexpectedly said. "I will return you to your world, but I will have to continue my crusade another way. Regardless, you will be the last Inquisitor in the entire multiverse.".

 **He then left the room leaving Kaya to ponder on a decision.**


	21. Chapter 20

The three Inquisitors finally arrived at Skyhold, but as they made the long and grueling trip ,the Breach had become increasingly violent and Fade storms releasing lightning had struck the pathway they took. Multiple times did the three of them have to fight demons, sloth, despair, lust, and even pride being among them, but their might was enough to defeat the demons with little trouble. Now that they were at the outside gate of Skyhold, they had expected a full ensemble of demons waiting for them to protect the Reaper, but to their surprise, the entrance to Skyhold held no such army. The only challenge they faced was the closed gate, which could only be lifted from the inside. However, even if they could open the gate someone from this side, the loud creaking noise would alarm the Reaper immediately of their arrival.

They would have to climb over the ramparts.

"I'm guessing none of us has a giant ladder we can use?" Leo questioned half jokingly.

"No, but I can find us a way over the wall." Campbelin responded.

Campbelin set his equipment down and started tinkering with his items. Leo and Soleana looked on in amazement at what his tinkering had developed. Using some rope he always kept in case of tying some noble up back in his Carta days as well as some hooked blades he had, he was able to craft a hooked rope that they could attach to the other side of the wall.

"Will you do the honors?" Campbelin asked Soleana, jumping from the ground.

Soleana took the rope and spun it around multiple times. Leo and Campbelin took cover on the bridge ground to avoid accidentally getting hit by the sharp blades attached to the rope. After spinning the rope around a dozen times, Soleana used her strength to launch the hooked part of the rope across the wall as the two Inquisitors looked on in awe at her incredible display of power. After tugging the rope a couple of times to make sure it was tightly latched to the other side, Soleana looked at the two Inquisitors and gestured a hand motion that said _After_ _You_.

"I'm not sure if the hook could take all three of us at the same time." Campbelin nervously chuckled. "I think it would be better if you went first and…"

"Pull you up while I do the hard part of balancing myself as I climb up the rope?" Soleana cut him off, crossing her arms while displaying an annoyed demeanor.

Campbelin nervously gave her a thumbs up, causing her to give out an annoyed sigh.

"Leo?" Soleana asked, looking at him for an interjection.

"We would really appreciate it, Soleana." Leo nervously smiled back.

"Fine." she groaned. "But you're holding my sword.".

After handing Leo her sword, which caused Leo to temporary stand unbalanced because of the unexpected weight, she started making her way up the rope. It took her around ten minutes to completely get on to the ramparts and nearly the entire time, Campbelin was chuckling at how wobbly she was while climbing the rope. Leo wouldn't dare laugh at her circumstance because he didn't want to get punched by her.

When she finally settled atop the ramparts, Soleana looked back down at Leo and Campbelin and gave them a good to go cue. Campbelin and Leo latched onto the rope, Campbelin slightly climbing up the rope to give Leo some space. A moment later, the two of them felt themselves being pulled up by Soleana.

"Halfway there!" Soleana claimed.

Just then, a group of wisps unexpectedly came swarming in on the rampart she was on. They didn't attack her, but their surprising arrival, caused her to nearly drop the hooked rope.

"What the hell was that?" Campbelin nervously questioned as the rope slightly dangled him and Leo side to side.

"Some wisps came by, but they're doing nothing." Soleana responded

She continued pulling up Leo and Campbelin, much slower than she previously did as to not make any sudden movements to accidentally stir the wisps the wrong way. It took her another minute to bring the two of them up three-quarters of the way and she tried testing her luck by pulling them up a little bit faster. The change in her body moments unfortunately caused the wisps to go crazy again, but this time Soleana closed her eyes to stay concentrated. A moment after closing her eyes however, the buzzing noise of their movements ceased and wondering where they went, her answer came in the form of the rope violently shaking.

Looking down at Leo and Campbelin, she saw them being surrounded by the wisps but none of the wisps attacked them. It was Campbelin's swaying around to avoid the wisps that caused the rope to violently swing.

"Get them away from me!" Campbelin squealed.

The two of them crashed several times into the wall almost causing them to lose their grip on the rope. Soleana seeing this started hauling them up faster than they thought possible. With one last display of strength, Soleana hauled them over several feet into the ramparts causing all of them to land on their backs. Soleana was the first to get to the ground and quickly looked over the ramparts to see the bothersome wisps venturing out into the Frostback Mountains. She turned back to face Leo who was slowly lifting himself from the ground, while Campbelin still laid on the ground trying to gather his breath.

"Are you serious!" Soleana said, bursting out in laughter at Campbelin.

Leo joined her with his own small chuckle as Campbelin finally lifted himself from the ground. He brushed off the dust from his clothes and stared at them, with slight annoyance, but after a moment, he was quick to let his annoyance go and joined them in laughter.

"What?" Campbelin said in-between laughter. "You know I don't like spirits.".

After a minute or two, the laughter stopped and they readied themselves to climb down the ramparts to head towards the main hall. Before leaving however, Soleana punched Campbelin in the arm.

"That's for laughing at me while I was climbing." Soleana explained walking away.

"Ow." Campbelin said, rubbing his arm.

He turned to Leo who simply shrugged and chuckled following behind Soleana.

* * *

Kaya stood before Solas in the throne room as he sat in the previous Inquisitor's throne. It was almost time for the ritual and Solas had wanted an answer from her. Whether she accepted or denied the ritual offer from him, he knew he needed to act soon performing the ritual or returning her home, respectively. Even though he needed an answer from her, his demeanor and body language didn't indicate such urgency.

"What will it be Kaya?" Solas asked in a calm voice.

Kaya diverted her eyes to the ground from his sharp gaze and kept her head low. She started saying a Dalish prayer, a prayer her Keeper encouraged her to recite whenever she needed to ask for forgiveness. Although Solas could barely hear her words, he was very familiar with such formalities that came with a prayer. He was definitely eager to hear her answer now. After thirty seconds, Kaya lifted her head and stared directly into the eyes of Solas.

"I am denying your offer." Kaya answered.

Slightly disappointed at her answer, Solas understood her decision and simply nodded.

"Then I ought to bring you back home." he responded calmly, lifting himself from the throne.

As he approached her, Solas took her hand, but she reluctantly pulled it away. Solas looked back at her confused.

"But I cannot let you do this." Kaya with determination. "Kill all the Inquisitors in the multiverse.".

Solas was taken aback, Kaya still staring at him without wavering.

"I give you the chance to continue your life and you still want to fight against me?" Solas responded.

"We don't have to fight and you don't have to continue your crusade." Kaya returned.

"I do, because in every universe it could've only been _me_ to have restored the Inquisitor!" Solas returned, anger in his voice. "You don't understand.".

"I really tried to, but yes, I don't understand." Kaya sighed.

Solas returned with a sigh of his own.

"Then I will not regret this."

Solas quickly summoned mana and tried attacking Kaya with an intense blast of rift magic. Kaya rapidly conjured up a barrier spell, but the potency of Solas spell still caused her to slide back a couple of feet. Solas started sending multiple spirit bolts at Kaya and for the first half dozen of them, she was forced to step back to avoid getting hit by them, but after she had seen the pattern, she was able to dodge them and shoot back some of her own spirit bolts. With each exchange of spirit bolts, Kaya was able to get a step closer to Solas. Seeing how dangerously close Kaya was, Solas summoned a sizable amount of mana to launch a stonefist at her. Kaya carefully and gracefully spun around the attack and use her mana to utilize a Fade step to rapidly catch Solas off guard. Solas was fast to react and activated his own Fade step to meet her. The two of them were locked together, but unlike the first time they fought where their hands were locked together, now their staves were in stalemate. Solas made the first move to get out of the stalemate by pushing Kaya back and slamming his staff against hers. Kaya was forced down by Solas' attacks and in order to get out of the trap she summoned magic to transform the ends of her staff into a knight-enchanter blade. In between Solas' repeated attacks, Kaya quickly swung her staff up, staggering him back and swung her knight enchanter blade at him, giving him a small cut across his left cheek.

Solas stepped back and touch the cut and looked at his finger to see the blood.

Angered, Solas summoned the Pull of the Abyss ability behind Kaya, preventing her from moving. Knowing that she couldn't spare magic to dispel the spell, Kaya was forced to create another protective barrier as Solas launch more powerful spirit bolts at her. Although for a moment, the barrier seemed to hold up, she felt her mana wavering and knew she couldn't keep it up. Once the abyss disappeared, she was ready to attack Solas with her own spirit bolt, but as soon as she released her barrier, Solas released another augmented stonefist. The impact caused her to fly all the way back near the opened main hall's doors. Solas impatiently started launching more potent spirit bolts at Kaya as she laid on the ground, but Kaya's adrenaline rushed in and enabled her to activate the Aegis of the Rift, temporarily protecting her as she tried to gather her strength again.

"You will die and be remembered as a traitor to your comrades!" Solas taunted, viciously launching more spirit bolts. "At least before I go back and eliminate them too.".

Kaya tried standing back on her two feet to augment the Aegis a little longer, but as she tried to lift herself from the ground, she slowly fell back down. All she could do now was looked up at the weakening Aegis. As she was ready to meet on the full force of Solas' magic, the Aegis magically reconstructed itself. A moment later, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground. She looked up to her saviors and saw Leo and Campbelin helping her to her feet while Soleana held up the Aegis.

"You...you came for me." Kaya whispered, struggling to smile.

"Of course we did." Leo smiled back.

"I'm sure glad you weren't a traitor after all." Campbelin snorted.

Kaya nodded and tightly gripped her staff.

"We're stronger than ever now!" Kaya screamed across the room to Solas as the spirit bolts stopped.

Solas angrily gritted and pulled his hood over his head.

 **"The four of you are still not enough to stop me!" the Reaper responded.**


	22. Chapter 21

The Reaper had spent a great deal of mana trying to eliminate Kaya and the fact that the three other Inquisitors successfully found this world and made it all the way to Skyhold was unexpected. Although he was currently outnumbered, he was still at an advantage regarding the quality of his magic. The Inquisitors were on his home turf and in his time here, he had learned how to effectively use the intense fluctuation of magic caused by the Breach to his advantage. Using the weakened veil in the room, he was able to call upon his spirit allies.

The Reaper was able to make three lines of defense while he restored some of his mana. The first line of defense were Fade wisps, who were now aggressive unlike the ones the four Inquisitors had experienced in this world so far. They all attacked the Inquisitors with spiritual energy projectiles, but Campbelin protected the group by casting his own Aegis. The four Inquisitors knew that the wisps wouldn't meet them upfront, so they would have to bring the fight to them. Piggybacking off of Campbelin's aegis, Leo jumped ahead of the group and created his own, much closer to the wisps. With the wisps within a decent range, Campbelin and Kaya used their projectile knives and magic spells, respectively to get rid of them, successfully returning their essences to the Fade.

The second line of defense were shades and despair demons, much like the ones Leo, Campbelin, and Soleana dealt with when they first arrived on this world. The shades came rushing up to the group's Aegis and unexpectedly Leo and Soleana came rushing out with their swords in front of them to greet them. Dodging their sharp claws, Leo and Soleana shoved their swords through the demons and used their dissolving bodies as a shield to take on the freezing attacks of the despair demons. Once the defeated shades completely dissolved and the despair demons were still attempting to attack the warriors, Leo and Soleana quickly jumped to the side to greet the remaining shade demons, while Kaya and Campbelin surprised the despair demons with their ranged attacks.

The final line of defense was expectedly the most challenging; two pride demons that stood in front of the Reaper. The four of them decided to split into teams of two once again, this time Leo and Soleana switching partners with Campbelin and Kaya respectively. The pride demons started their assault by releasing electrical attacks that pushed the four back to the center of the room. Instead of waiting for the four of them to rush back at them, the pride demons took initiative to rush after them as electricity struck their bodies. The four of them rushed back at the respective pride demons without fear. Upon approaching their pride demon, Leo slid across the ground and sliced the right leg of the demon. In the brief moment that it fell to its knees, Campbelin took the opportunity to climb up its arm and sink his daggers into the creature's back. The demon swung about in a frenzy and Leo found himself having to dodge the creature's swinging limbs a couple of times. Several times did the pride demon slammed its back against the wall, but all it did was make Campbelin stab his daggers into its back more aggressively, until it fell back on its knees enabling Leo to get more attacks in.

While they fought their demon, Kaya and Soleana worked to put down theirs. Kaya focused on dispelling the electrical shield around the pride demon while Soleana used her sword to slice at the creature's chest. The creature staggered back with each swing of her sword and when Soleana was ready to impaled it through its weakened chest, it grabbed the sword and tossed her against the wall. Before the demon could attack her however, Kaya fade stepped around the creature's feet, causing it to lose its balance. Soleana quickly rushed from the wall and shoulder-rushed it down to the ground.

With both of the demons down on the ground, the two separate groups returned together. They stared back at their respective demons who were struggling to get back on their feet. Combining their power, the four Inquisitors created a sizable rift that dragged both of the demons into the Fade.

All that remained now was the Reaper.

"Enough hiding behind your demons!" Soleana said.

"Yes, let us finish this." the Reaper agreed.

The two sides started striding towards each other. They saw the Reaper channeling an intense amount of mana through his body and the Inquisitors prepared to face anything he threw at them. When he finally released the mana however, they were met with a giant portal that absorb all of them. It all happened so fast, but when their eyes adjusted they found themselves floating in the violet interdimensional space. Quickly realizing where they were, they all floated towards each and grab ahold of each others' hands in hopes of not falling into a random world. The four of them remained calm and collected as they had gotten used to being in this place. The only thing that concerned them now was the Reaper.

"Where did the bastard go?" Campbelin questioned.

"Right here." the Reaper responded from behind.

Before the group could turn around, the Reaper struck them with a powerful rift attack that sent them spiraling down the space. They held on tight to each other's hands and weapons as the familiar noise and light of traveling worlds initiated.

* * *

When they finally landed on solid ground, they found themselves in the Hinterlands of another world, but this particular Hinterlands had fireballs and arrows being tossed between mages and templars. They figured that peace between mage/templar war was never realized despite the Breach of this world being nowhere in sight.

"Quick, find cover!" Leo suggested.

The group ducked and dodged the various projectiles from both of the factions and tried retreating behind some boulders. Twice did a templar try to attack Kaya on their way there, but they were both put down by a protective Soleana. Behind the boulders, the team checked to make sure they were alright. Some arrows had grazed Campbelin and Leo across the arm, but it was nothing serious. Kaya however made sure to heal some of their injuries before they even thought of continuing the fight.

"This is bad." Kaya said, looking over the boulders at the large smoke clouds being formed from fire and explosions.

All across the field, she saw lifeless bodies of both mages and templars as well as some of the mages giving into to the demonic voices that whispered each time they touched the Fade and tragically transforming into abominations. She briefly returned behind the boulders to avoid the gazes of any templars, but a moment later when she checked the battlefield again, she saw a fast shadow approaching them.

It was the Reaper.

She quickly signaled the group that he was approaching and they simultaneously jumped from behind the boulders to greet their enemy. The four of them attacked him all at once, but they couldn't focus all their efforts on him because of the mages and templars. Giving it their all against the Reaper now wouldn't matter if halfway through the battle they found arrows lodged in their necks or found themselves incinerated by a fireball. The Reaper did well countering all their attacks and he barely seemed to be attacked by any of the mages and templars' projectiles. It was as though he had some type of spell that repelled off any projectile attacks. Kaya was probably the only Inquisitor that could fight near her fullest potential because of how graceful she usually fought. She managed to get a couple hits across his left arm and right leg, but he didn't let it phase him and continued fighting. Several times did a bold templar or mage try to interrupt the fight, but they would be put down with little effort by Leo and Soleana while Kaya and Campbelin kept their focus on the Reaper.

The battle stayed at a stalemate for a few minutes with both sides managing to get in some decent attacks in and none of the sides daring to give in. The same sentiment was felt by the mages and templars that fought all around them. Tired and bloody, neither side was willing to submit, but a behemoth of a roar was heard across the battlefield, giving pause to everyone. They looked around to see where the roar was coming from, but before another roar could be detected, fire started rushing down from the sky onto the battlefield. The Inquisitors and the Reaper managed to avoid the flames, but many unfortunate mages and templars were caught in the them and found themselves completely turned into ash. The remaining survivors turned to see the angered beast landing before them; the Fereldan Frostback dragon. Her presence caused even the mightiest of mages and templars to retreat as the she began absorbing the air with her mouth to release another rain of flames. The Reaper blasted the Inquisitors back in order to leave them to the hellish fate that awaited everyone on the battlefield as he started opening a jump rift.

"No you don't!" Leo said rising to his feet.

Leo rushed to his feet and used the jump rift anchor to keep the Reaper's portal open as the other Inquisitors rose to their feet. He looked up at the dragon in horror as any second now she would release a blast of flames to incinerate them. Once the three Inquisitors jumped into the portal, Leo dive right into the rift and it immediately closed behind them avoiding the fire, though they could feel the heat of it touch their faces.

Once again they found themselves in the interdimensional plane, but they were prepared for what came next. The four of them each watched a corner of the plane prepared for the sneak attack the Reaper planned. For a moment, they didn't see any trace of the Reaper, but eventually they felt a fierce wind approached them from above. Kaya quickly reacted and formed a barrier that protected them from the Reaper's aggressive attack, but the resulting blow caused them to spiral down into another world.

* * *

Landing on this different world, the four Inquisitors first heard applauds all around them and when their eyes finally adjusted, they found themselves within a big crowd of people giving praise to actors being introduced upon a stage.

The elaborate masks that the people wore indicated that they were in Val Royeaux.

Realizing the disaster that could follow once the Reaper arrived, the Inquisitors pushed their way out of the crowds which drew stares from curious noble eyes. They whispered amongst each other, remarking the strange group clad in dented, dusty wears more than the fact that the group composed of a human, elf, dwarf, and a qunari. Once they exited the crowd from the back, they were met by an already spell casting Reaper.

The Reaper launched at powerful spirit attack at them, but instead of jumping out of the way, Leo stood his ground and let his shield take the hit to avoid the dangerous attack from harming people in the crowd. Unfortunately, the attack pushed Leo back into the crowd, which prompted annoyed nobles to turn back and see what was the fuss. Upon seeing the strange group fighting a hooded assailant, many of the nobles cut their losses on how much money they spent seeing the play and turned their attention to the more interesting and more dangerous battle. Little by little, the play attendees gravitated towards the battle and encircled the fighters in a similar fashion to school yard children watching other children fight. The four Inquisitors found themselves annoyed with the spectating audience because obviously the battle they were in was very much real and not a performance. Then again, these were the same people that dubbed the political assassination of each other "The Game" so all they could do was steer the Reaper's attacks from the crowd and hope no one tested their luck trying to get a better look. Once did this happened with the furious star of the play who demanded these 'hooligans' stop their madness and for the crowd to return to the show. He quickly regretted his boisterous display when he nearly found himself struck with lightning from the battle. At that point, he appropriately silenced himself and sunk into the crowd to watch the battle in visible disdain.

Kaya limited the use of her magic spells to avoid accidentally hitting a spectator and was regulated to use her knight enchanter blade to face off the Reaper with Leo and Soleana. The crowd cheered them on, unexpectedly boosting their morale especially Campbelin's who relished in the praises. Although the other three Inquisitors were mostly getting hits on the Reaper, he made sure he could get in a couple of hits when the Reaper pushed them off him.

"Keep fighting, we have this!" Leo encouraged.

The four Inquisitors jumped down of the Reaper trying to get him on the ground and finish the battle, but in a desperate attempt to save his life, he started charging an intense amount of mana that pushed the four of them away and threatened to harm the audience.

"We have to stop him!" Kaya said.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." Leo assured.

Leo started activating his jump rift and the crowd saw the anchored hand getting very bright, while they ignorantly continued watching the battle. The Reaper's spell was getting more powerful and the crowd started feeling a tingling sensation in their bones that soon turned to unbearable pain. Leo wanted to help them, but he had to focus on opening a jump rift. With the Reaper's spell nearly complete, Leo launched his jump rift at the Reaper and it swallowed him into the interdimensional plane effectively disabling the spell. Leo, Kaya and Soleana jumped into the rift, but Campbelin stayed behind for a moment. As the crowd rose back to their feet and stared at Campbelin with as much emotion as their masks could display, he could only say two words.

"And...scene." he bowed.

The last things Campbelin heard before Soleana dragged into the interdimensional plane were grand applauds and cries resulting from a great performance.

It didn't take long for the four Inquisitors to discover the Reaper's whereabouts. He was far ahead moving at a fast pace in a straight path. The Inquisitors followed behind him determined to end this battle once and for all. They kept their eyes pinned on him and didn't falter when the bright light and high-frequency noises appeared.

* * *

When the group landed back on solid ground, they found themselves in some outside ruins decorated with red lyrium. Bones of those long gone stood in ashes and a dead wind blew across them, carrying nothing but the smell of smoke. A thunderous sound above caught their attention and as they looked up they saw the ever-expanding Breach.

They were back in the Reaper's world and the memories of the place they were settled started rapidly flowing through their minds.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes."

The Reaper stood on a perch a small distance away from the group staring at the ruins before him. Tears in his cloak showed that he had cuts, bruises and burns from their battle, but he paid them no attention.

"This is where it all began." Leo said.

"Yes." the Reaper agreed. "And this is where it will end."

The Reaper jumped down from his platform and greeted the four Inquisitors with one last display of ferocity.

Leo gave out a war cry to inspire the Inquisitors and capture the attention of the Reaper, while the others took up different areas of the temple prepping the battlefield in their favor. The Reaper rushed past the three other Inquisitors and launched a stonefist at Leo who successfully block the attack with his shield. The Reaper was at his most aggressive towards Leo, probably remembering his battle with his world's version of him. He hoped that by quickly dismantling them one by one instead of together he could easily win the battle, but Leo had learned a lot from their first battle; they all did.

Leo played the defense against his one-on-one with the Reaper. The Reaper spun his staff around like a bo staff trying to catch Leo off guard to break his defense, but Leo successfully anticipated all of his tricks. The Reaper stepped back for a moment and started charging a magical spell. Once he released the spirit blast, Leo was able to avoid damage by covering his full body with the shield, but the power of the spell did push him back. The Reaper performed a Fade step in order to catch Leo off guard, but Leo once again blocked the surprise attack with his shield and pushed the Reaper back. With the Reaper staggered, Leo performed a jump attack against the mage, but the mage managed to block the sword with his staff and in turn released a spell that pushed back Leo. Charging up another spell to attack Leo, Leo readied his shield and ran towards the Reaper. The Reaper launched several projectile spells with Leo blocking them all with his shield. Once the Reaper tried to release one last spell attack, Leo turned his stride into a sprint and shield bashed him before he could release it.

Leo's shield bash led him into the grip of Soleana who quickly spun him around and slammed him on the ground. Briefly stunned, he quickly fade step from Soleana's dangerous blade and hit her in the back with his staff. Soleana grunted and turned around towards him, enraged. The Reaper smirked and twirling his staff around. The two of them rushed at each other and Soleana greeted him with a horizontal swipe of her sword in hopes of beheading him. The Reaper slid under the attack and was grateful that the sword wasn't a few inches lower. Punishing her missed attack, he hit her two times across the back of her legs, but she did not fall down and trying kicking him away. The Reaper appeared in front of her, taunting once again. Soleana gritted her teeth and veins started to appear across her head, but before she decided to act on her rage again, she released a breath. Preparing her sword, Soleana met the Reaper's stride for another time, but midway through the run Soleana dropped her sword and caught the Reaper off guard and grabbed his shoulders. Using her running momentum, she then spun around and launch him towards a wall, sounding off a big thump.

The crash knocked the wind out of the Reaper for a moment prompting Campbelin to rush in and start attacking. The Reaper placed his staff in front of him successfully avoiding a fatal blow from him despite his fatigue. Campbelin's daggers slid down his staff almost allowing the dwarf to impale him, but in a display of adrenaline the Reaper gathered his strength and pushed him off. Forcing himself to his feet, the Reaper started playing careful defense against Campbelin's aggressive offense. Spinning his staff in a circular motion in front of him, the Reaper was able to defend himself from Campbelin's flurry attacks. A couple times Campebelin would perform a fancy attack such as quickly doing a jumping spin attack or kicking, but all it would do was push the Reaper back. Beads of sweat started dripping down his forehead and his breathing began pacing faster. The Reaper witnessed his descent into fatigue and he knew if he could hold off Campbelin for a little longer he would be rewarded with the opportunity to end Campbelin's life. Campbelin continued to push back the Reaper with all of his strength and with one last attack, he jumped in the air and landed his daggers across the Reaper's staff, pushing him back a couple of feet. Once the Reaper gained his bearings and was ready to finish the fatigued Campbelin, he heard a heart-dropping _click_ sound. He looked down to see he had stepped on one of the mines Campbelin placed while he was fighting Leo. He looked back up at Campbelin in annoyance who was now sarcastically waving at him. A moment later, the land mine exploded.

The resulting explosion sent the tattered cloth Reaper flying towards Kaya who started charging up huge portions of mana. When the Reaper finally arrived, Kaya swung her staff in a diagonal angle, releasing the magical energy in the form of electricity. Once the electrical energy struck the Reaper, he went flying back towards the wall in an even larger thump than before. The Inquisitors joined each other's sides and looked down at the beaten Reaper.

"You are beaten!" Kaya said. "There is no chance at victory now.".

The Reaper looked at his broken body before him. Blood dripped from his head and it flowed from the sword marks across his arms and legs. He performed a quick gargle and spat out the blood from his mouth. He started faintly laughing causing the Inquisitors to ready their weapons.

"No, there is one more trick up my sleeve." he whispered.

His nearly closed eyes rapidly opened wide and the Inquisitors felt themselves lose all sorts of control of their bodies. They found themselves slowly being lifted several inches above the ground, while the Reaper rose to his feet, gritting his teeth. The four Inquisitors felt their bones and muscles aching beyond belief as they screamed and grunted. Leo, Soleana, and Campbelin soon felt their arms being slowly lifted to their necks with their weapons in hand. Kaya was forced to watch her friends place their sharp weapons across their necks struggling to fight against the blood magic.

"Stop...this...now." Kaya demanded.

Struggling to summon a portion of magic, Kaya broke out of the blood magic hold and fell to the ground. Completely surprised at her willpower, the Reaper utilize more blood magic on her and although it worked for a little while longer, she soon found herself standing on her feet and struggling to walk towards the Reaper, maintaining a strong grip on her staff. As the Reaper continued pressuring more blood magic on her, his grip on the others started to decay and although the other three Inquisitors were still in the air, they were able to drop their weapons leaving small cuts dripping with blood on the corner of their necks. Kaya continued walking up to the Reaper until she was only three feet away from him. Fearful of Kaya's willpower, he released the hold on the others and tossed them aside. With more blood magic at his disposal, he launched another controlling spell at her this time stopping her. As he did so, he started reaching inside his cloak and soon pulled out the same knife he used to slice off the hand of other Inquisitors. Kaya's anchor started flaring up as he slowly approached her with the knife while trying to keep his blood magic hold on her. The closer he got, the more Kaya's anchor flared up as she gritted trying to break her holds. Eventually, the anchor overwhelmed them both and a green light shrouded them. The other three Inquisitors looked ahead and couldn't see what happened.

When the light dissipated, Kaya and the Reaper were a couple of inches away facing each other. The two of them continued looking at each other as a single tear fell from Kaya's eye. The Reaper looked down and saw that she had impaled him through the heart with her knight enchanter blade. She released the knight enchanter's magic from her staff and the Fade crafted blade disappeared as the Reaper fell back and slid down the wall. Kaya approached him and bent down to hear his gasp as he tried to tell her something, but he couldn't speak. As his quick breaths started to slow, his rapidly moving pupils came to a stop and he sat there, lifeless.

 **Kaya looked away and guided her hands down his face, shutting his eyes.**


	23. Chapter 22

The three Inquisitors started their limp towards the knelt down Kaya and the deceased Reaper. They looked down at his bloodied body and then looked at Kaya who remained silent. After a mere moment of silence, Soleana finally spoke up.

"Is he dead?" Soleana asked cautiously, not entirely sure if the powerful mage had really died despite the convincing evidence in front of them.

"Yes…" Kaya returned, slowly standing on her feet but not quite turning around to face the others.

Another moment of silence occurred until Leo stepped up and touched her shoulder.

"Kaya?" he questioned.

She finally decided to turn around to face them and they witnessed her rosy red eyes. She darted her eyes from them many times and struggled to speak up to them, but none of them didn't want to rush her despite wanting to hear what she was going to say.

"I...I have to tell you the truth." she finally let the words flow out.

Kaya went on a long explanation mentioning the details of the Fade dream she experienced with the Reaper and how in return for sparing the other three Inquisitors for the moment, she would have to attend to his plans. She explained that it was easy to follow him because the Reaper was Solas, although it wasn't her Solas. She explained the reasoning behind the Reaper's crusade, which personally stung Leo in the heart, knowing that two versions of himself had caused so much pain and destruction. She also explained the truth behind the jump rift's magic and how they were even able to travel the multiverse. Lastly, she spoke on the eventual schism she and the Reaper had before the three other Inquisitors finally came to her rescue.

"I really did try to save him from himself, but he wouldn't listen." she finally finished. "I thought I could find the person inside of him, but he never tried to see the person in us and I'm sorry that I deceived you all.".

In a sense, Campbelin was correct on his hypothesis about the Reaper and Kaya's alliance, but in another sense Leo was right too. Kaya felt a sense of guilt and shame as the three other Inquisitors looked at each other for a moment and sighed. Kaya was prepared for Leo and the others to leave her there to rot on this world or even for one of them to take her back to their worlds for judgement for her betrayal. Finally, the three Inquisitors approached her together and Kaya willingly placed her hands, surrendering, but what happened next she didn't expect.

They hugged her.

Confused and bewildered, more tears started pouring down her face and she released every bit of emotion she struggled to display during her explanation.

"Why wouldn't he listen to me?" she questioned crying. "Why wouldn't he…"

"He wasn't your Solas, Kaya." Leo answered. "You could've never convinced him out of his plan. You can only touch _your_ Solas' heart.".

The crying went on for several minutes and she went on about the guilt and shame she felt, but none of the Inquisitors spoke up to criticize her. Being there was enough for her despite feeling that she didn't deserve their forgiveness.

After she wiped her tears away and the other Inquisitors let her go, she thanked them.

"What happens now?" Campbelin asked. "Do we finally go home?".

"Yes." Kaya answered. "But we have one more thing to do.".

Kaya darted her eyes up to the sky above them and the others followed her same action.

"We give this world another chance." Kaya smiled.

After healing the others of their injuries, Kaya led the group towards the center of the temple, where the eye of the Breach was positioned above them. Lifting their hands to the sky, they all witnessed their anchors flare up and react with the Breach above. Rift energy shot from their hands and interacted with the Breach above. Multiple times did the Breach try to fight back, fluctuating in and out trying to preserve its own existence. The four of them felt stings across their left arms, but were determined to close the Breach. With the Breach getting smaller by the second, the pain became more worth it. Finally, with the Breach returning to its normal size, the four Inquisitors mustered up one last push of anchored energy and shot it into the sky. With the strike of the anchors energy, the Breach released one last roar that shook the foundations of the already destroyed temple causing dust and ash to fly up into the air. When the dust finally settled, the four of them looked into the sky to see the Breach closed and the green scar of its previous existence in its place.

"In time, life will return to this world and hopefully that life will foster a better future for itself." Kaya said optimistically. "With the Breach gone, the multiversal barriers will start returning. We must return home before that happens."

"One last jump eh?" Campbelin laughed as the four of them joined together. "I was just getting used to that purple place.".

Leo placed his hand in front of the circle they made and his jump rift started activating. The dust and ashes covering the temple started swirling around them again as the rift before them became enlarged enough to swallow them whole.

Finding themselves in the interdimensional plane one last time, they looked around and admired it.

"In time, the 'doors' that keep this place accessible will close and when that happens we may be stuck here forever." Kaya explained, charging mana through her staff and placing the resulting spell before them. "Touch it.".

The four of them touch Kaya's spell and witnessed their anchors leading a green path similar to the one used to find Kaya earlier all across the interdimensional plane.

"Each of our anchors belong to a certain world and my spell allows it to find its way back home, to our homes." Kaya explained.

"So this is where we depart huh?" Soleana responded.

"Yes." Kaya answered with slight sadness.

"Then allow me to say that although all of you were annoying little shits at times, I'm truly going to miss you guys." Soleana sighed. "If I even get an inkling that something or someone is making you feel down, I'll literally tear down the multiversal barriers and put the annoyance down for ya.".

"Yeah, I suppose you guys were alright." Campbelin shrugged. "Oh who am I kidding! I've had more fun with you guys than I've had in my own world for weeks! You're all a great bunch and I want you all take care of yourselves, Soleana, Kaya...Leo."

"Despite the circumstances, I'm glad we were giving the opportunity to meet each other." Kaya laughed. "To have met such fantastic and caring people and to have them be understanding and forgiving as you are. I am very glad to call you all true friends."

"It was an honor to fight alongside you all." Leo smiled. "We all may have our own insecurities and issues, but that's what makes up people and through you guys I realized that we all aren't perfect. Whatever happens in your worlds, promise me that you'll stay strong and remain the good-hearted people I know you all are.".

The four of them bunched together for one last hug before Campbelin finally broke away from the hug.

"Last one to their world is a rotten egg!" Campbelin laughed following his trail.

"Hell no!" Soleana chuckled. "I'm not losing this one!".

Kaya raced off along her trail giggling with youthful glee and as he watched them go Leo smiled and decided to race off along his trail.

Leo followed his trail with precision despite the speed he was going at to beat the barriers' recovery and to beat his allies to his world. Various echoes of the other worlds around him began silencing indicating that the barriers were indeed closing. He fell down the different paths of worlds chasing his trail until finally his trail stopped winding and before him was simply a straight path. Determined to push through to the end, Leo flew towards the end smiling and closing his eyes as he embraced the bright light and beautiful sounds of his world.

* * *

Leo found himself being greeted with cool winds when he landed on solid ground. He opened his eyes and found himself standing before a beautiful sun setting behind the Frostback Mountains on his room's balcony. He was glad to be back home.

He looked down at his hand and saw that the jump rift's magic lifting from it and slowly being carried off by the evening winds, indicating that the multiversal barriers were finally sealed. For a moment he worried and wondered if Kaya, Campbelin, and Soleana successfully made it back to their worlds, but knowing them he chuckled and realized that he was probably the rotten egg.

After admiring the sunset for a moment more, he returned to his room to see his love, Josephine pacing back and forth, holding her head while carrying a stack of papers. He started stepping into the room and found himself stepping on piles of papers and books still lying on the ground from when he experienced his first jump. Carefully navigating around the papers and books to approach Josephine, he could hear how stressed she was.

"Dear Maker, where have you gone my love?" she sighed shaking her head while she continued pacing back and forth, completely unaware of Leo's presence.

"How could he just leave without telling anyone?" Josephine questioned as she bumped into an opened arms Leo who embraced her to calm her nerves.

He was completely shocked to discover that she didn't realize it was him, but he decided to play along.

"I know, so un-gentleman-like." Leo responded.

"He has some many enemies to be out there alone." Josephine continued, still not recognizing it was him.

"He surely does." Leo replied.

"Oh, I wish he were here now." Josephine cried.

"Oh, I'm sure he's really close by." Leo chuckled.

Josephine finally looked up at the chuckling man and realized it was Leo. Shocked enough to drop her papers, Leo tried to speak up but Josephine stopped him by passionately kissing him on the lips and shortly hugging him after in an embrace that nearly forced out all the breath out of him.

"Where were you?" Josephine angrily asked slapping him across the chest. "Do you realize how worried the Inquisition is? How I was? We sent a search party to look for you and they found nothing. You still have a whole line of nobles waiting to meet you since you were gone these past couple of days? Do you…"

Leo stopped her rambling by grabbing her hands and giving her a charming smile.

"I'm alright." Leo explained. "Trust me, I'm alright.".

Josephine calm herself a little and gave a sigh of relief.

"Look, I know I've caused you so much distress so let me make it up to you." Leo started. "How about dinner, just you and I, tonight, on the balcony.".

"You should probably tell everyone that you're here, safe and sound." Josephine responded. "And maybe clean up a bit."

"Of course." Leo nodded.

"But, yes." Josephine smiled. "Dinner with you sounds marvelous."

As he started traveling down the stairs that led out of his room, he started thinking to himself what they would talk about over dinner. Although he avoided the question initially, he knew Josephine would want all the details about where he was for the past few days. He could just tell her upfront and truthfully that a mage version of himself from a different universe took him to fight an evil version of Solas and how he ended up fighting alongside elven, dwarven, and qunari Inquisitors to stop him, but would she really believe it? Given all the weird things that has occurred in the past Age, it wouldn't seem too far-fetched, but he concluded that it was probably best to protect Josephine's fragile heart and not tell her that there were an infinite amount of worlds beyond their own Thedas.

 **Guess he would have to spin a story.**

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading through my first fully completed Dragon Age story. Sorry it took nearly a year to finish when it should've been completed in a couple of months, but yeaahhhh, I hope you enjoy it at least in some small part. This is the first story within the Inquisitor (Trevelyan) Saga, with one more story on the way as well as four short stories. After these stories, I will follow up with the Warden Saga and finally the Champion Saga. I hope you stick around for all of these stories you lovely people!_

 _Peace!_


End file.
